


The Empire We Built

by IsisNyle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Awkward Flirting, BAMF everyone, Bad Flirting, Batman Needs a Robin, Blood Magic, Body Image, Body Language, Body Worship, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce OOC, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Furry, Bruce no one cares, Car Sex, Confusion, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Damian OOC, Dark Magic, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dominance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Finding Love, Fix It, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hidden land, Hurt/Comfort, I will make Bruce a father, Jason OOC, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Killing, Lactation Kink, Live and Learn, MC is a mother hen, Magic, Magic Fingers, Magic Mirrors, Magic and Science, Magic is not perfect, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Making Bruce a person, Making Out, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, No she's crazy and she needs to go down, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Mythology, Original female gives no shits, POV Original Character, Partial Nudity, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rebuilding Personalities, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Straight Forward, This is not a self-insert, Tim OOC, Top Bruce, Unexpected Baby, Vaginal Sex, What you learn?, island paradise, vaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisNyle/pseuds/IsisNyle
Summary: 'Death comes for us all, but only the most powerful can decide when and how'. That's what Mihrimah Al Barsuum's father, Ra's Al Ghul, told her. Returning to Nanda Parbat to see Damian, only to find out Talia took Damian to his father. In some sad attempt to disrupt his life.Completely disagreeing with Talia's ridiculous decision to leave Damian with his father. Especially with the man's history surrounding dead or injured children. Unable to allow Damian to miss the chance to get to know his father. The man oddly enough allows her to come along. Not that he would have been able to stop her.Bruce Wayne plans for everything. It lessens the chance of loss and mistakes. He never thought to plan for the return of Talia, and with a child, their son. Then for Talia's, unknown, sister to appear. Literally out of nowhere. Having no choice, he accepts them both into his home and life. So much for perfect planning.Quickly his chaotically organized life, shift into unpredictable chaos. Bruce will have to learn to let others in. Rather he likes it or not. Maybe its time for the playboy and wayward princess to settle down.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a reboot of Queen and her dark knight. I thought it through, wrote it out to many times (destroyed a book in the process). Reread some batman comics, decided Bruce needs a therapist (probably placed in a mental asylum since he might become a huge danger to society. Doesn't really help that says so himself.) Mapped out Mihirmah (Meri-ma). Got her personality gave her layers. Gave Bruce a personality (let's be honest he does NOT have one. No batman nor does the playboy count as a personality) 
> 
> Okay, let's do this!!! Again!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Death comes for us all, but only the most powerful can decide when and how'. That's what Mihrimah Al Barsuum's father, Ra's Al Ghul, told her. Returning to Nanda Parbat to see Damian, only to find out Talia took Damian to his father. In some sad attempt to disrupt his life.
> 
> Completely disagreeing with Talia's ridiculous decision to leave Damian with his father. Especially with the man's history surrounding dead or injured children. Unable to allow Damian to miss the chance to get to know his father. The man oddly enough allows her to come along. Not that he would have been able to stop her.
> 
> Bruce Wayne plans for everything. It lessens the chance of loss and mistakes. He never thought to plan for the return of Talia, and with a child, their son. Then for Talia's, unknown, sister to appear. Literally out of nowhere. Having no choice, he accepts them both into his home and life. So much for perfect planning.
> 
> Quickly his chaotically organized life, shift into unpredictable chaos. Bruce will have to learn to let others in. Rather he likes it or not. Maybe its time for the playboy and wayward princess to settle down.

A sigh of relief slipped passed the lips of Mihrimah Al Barsuum, as one of her handmaids gently scrubbed her back. After the week she had while helping the good doctor, Mihrimah decided she was entitled to some pampering. Closing her eyes, the last thing the woman expected to see was her father, Ra's Al Ghul, being dragged by countless demons from his ankles away from the world of the living. The sight of his green eyes wide with terror, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Was anxiety-inducing. Watching as he clawed at anything to stay in this realm. Then suddenly it was as if his eyes were on Mihrimah. Thankfully she couldn't hear what he was screaming at her. But as he got further and further away, the terror in his eyes was replaced with rage and oddly enough betrayal. 

That was all it took for Mihrimah to release a blood-chilling scream. Scaring the poor maid into dropping on her head, just as the burst through the doors. It was obvious that one of the guards had seen Delphinium's mistake since one of them lunged at her. Mere moments after the nymph dropped to the floor begging for forgiveness. "Enough! This was my fault. I scared her. Leave her be." After thanking the guards for their swift reflexes, they finally left the room.

"Delphinium take Gardenia and Lily with you to prepare mourning attire for me. I need to go to Nanda Parbat, Damian just lost Ra's and will need love and comfort." In seconds action was taken, the three maids rushed out to do what their princess wanted. From what seemed like forever dressed in a dull grey tight dress that caped at the shoulder and fell centimeters from the floor. Barely exposing her feet, Mihrimah wore no makeup and her platinum ankh necklace paired with the platinum ring of her family insignia the flos magicae aurea, the national flower.

A short time later, she was sitting beside her Mama, aunt, the grand vizier, and Babu, with a cup poppy tea in her hand. "Tell me, my granddaughter, why are you wearing such clothes? Who are you mourning?" Her Babu asked after a few minutes of staring at her as if she turned her hair to flowers. Again. "Formally Babu I must wear this for Ra's Al Ghul." It took a few seconds for the news to set in before the old king started to shout for the celebration preparation to begin. As far as Mihrimah knew he was planning this as soon as her Mama agreed to marry the pretend demon. "You will be going to Damian now, I'm assuming?" Her Mama asked calmly but her eyes held a light Mihrimah only seen a few times in her life. Her Mama's smile could outshine the sun at this moment. "He is the reason I am dressed this way. The only Al Ghul's I care about is my son, Nyssa, and Dusan."

"But I will be back after he sleeps. When do I ever miss a celebration? Especially one this important. Babu, will this be a holiday? Please make it a holiday!" Mihrimah begged eagerly bouncing in her seat. Prompting laughter from the others, even the servants smiled at her childish behavior. Instantly the elderly man agreed to the request, the grand vizier taking note. After being denied a second cup of her tea, Mihrimah opened a portal to Nanda Parbat. But not before giving out hugs and kisses.

At once Mihrimah went to find Damian's room, only to find it empty. She could tell things were rampaged through, but no fool would attack nor rob this place. ' _What on Earth happened here? Where is my son?'_ Knowing no underling would neither know nor tell, Mihrimah went to the only person who she could talk to. Her brother. Flying to his room, she swatted the guards away when they tried to stop her from entering. "Dusan!" She screamed after entering far enough in the room. Successfully scaring her brother and his latest plaything into screaming out in fright.

"I am preoccupied at the moment, sister," Dusan growled in frustration as he threw his cover over himself covering the woman completely. "Oh, I know I just don't care. Where is Damian?" The look she received quickly killed her humorous mood. "Talia took him to Gotham City, so he can be with his Father. She wants control of the league." If it wasn't for the opium poison fresh in her veins, she was would have had a little magical accident. Blinking rapidly Mihrimah quietly said goodbye to her brother and stormed out of the room. After a good few paces away, she fulled out her golden hand mirror from her hidden enchanted pouch, that hung on her arm. "Show me where Damian is." 

In seconds the clear surface fogged. As it thicked and grew dark Mihrimah's stomach began to twist with worry. _'Where did that stupid whore take my son?'_ She pondered then it was cleared. She could see Damian in a dark cavern, sitting alone on the floor. The expression on his face all too well, sadness, loneliness, hopelessness. Ripping a portal open she stepped through ignoring all the gasps and Dusan calling her name. 

For a moment everything ceases to exist. Nothing couldn't be heard, nothing could be seen, Mihrimah couldn't even feel anything. Even the bitter cold someone could one would expect with this kind of environment. The air seemed to be too thick to breathe into her lungs. But she wasn't suffocating once, even if she screamed her voice wouldn't have reached her ears. She would know thanks to the trauma she experienced as a child when she first opens a portal without anyone there to help her.

As fast as it came it was over. The world once again came alive. She could feel the cold breeze on her skin, the damp cold stone beneath her feet. The dull brown and grey area even seemed to be blinding. Mihrimah gagged at the pungent odor of mildew and batmen. "Mama?" the sound of Damian's voice was music to ears. Throwing her arms open to him barely a second passed before they were filled. "You came for me" It was rare to hear the boy sound his age. Talia will pay for her part in this in blood. Let's hope she has enough.

After a while, Damian stopped sobbing and trembling Mihromah asked: "why are you reaching this way, little champion?". Damian just held her tighter, his hesitation told Mihrimah, she would not be pleased. "Talia told me that we needed to leave Nanda Parbat. I needed to go to my father. Talia said she had your blessing to take me to him.'' ' _Death it is then, huh, Talia',_ Mihrimah silently promised "I never agreed to send you away. As for your father, it is up to you, Damian. If you want to meet him or not, I will support you as always. No one spoke after that because of a few man-bats that zipped passed their heads. Seconds after Talia appeared running passed them, not paying any attention to whom else was in the room. "He's awake" Mihrimah didn't have to ask whom Damian was talking about.

Mihrimah could hear the echos of Talia talking to a man with a lovely deep voice. Truth be told Mihrimah was not even listening to the conversation, but it seems she seems she should have. When Damian tried to leave Mihrimah instinctively pulled him back to her. "Talia is calling me," Damian whispered his eyes shifting from her to the area Talia had run off to. A very Al Ghul idea came into Mihrimah intoxicated head. "Ley's go meet your Baba together." Damian hesitation didn't go unnoticed, Taking his small hand in her own. Mihrimah gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. He gave her a weak smile in return. Together they walked out into the dim light, the look of shock on Talia's face when she saw them enter together was positively orgasmic. 

"Hello, Sister it has not been long enough," Mihrimah said mockingly as they came closer, that is when she noticed a woman tied up and sitting in her piss. Well, _that's disgusting._ "Who are these people, sister? Let them go! That's no way to treat a guest. Though I don't blame them for being unwilling to be around you." Mihrimah rambled as she waved the man-bats off the hostages before turning the ropes to snakes. Freeing both the woman and the man, but the woman fainted almost instantly. Good thing too saved her a spell to knock her unconscious. 

Talia stayed silent during the whole entertaining event. The look on her face, however, told everyone she was looking for a way to regain control."Manners, sister, speak when someone is talking to you. Knocking Talia aside Mihrimah examined the man who was probably Damian's father."Why is he hurt? Stars and moonbeams sister, no wonder your relationship ended in flames. Look at how you treat him." Mihrimah couldn't help but take petty jabs at the suddenly docile woman. Grasping a healing spell in her palm, Mihrimah tossed it at the muscular man in the silly attire. Talia had such odd taste in men. Mihrimah could hear Damian's snickers as his father tried to block the spell with his cape.

Watching and waiting for the golden light that engulfed him to fade, Mihrimah shot forward and grabbed his arm. Spinning him towards her, completely ignoring his struggle to resist. When he noticed he was in no danger. The masked man calmed down long enough for her to see the spell did its job and healed up his wounds. Satisfied Mihrimah dropped his arm and went back to Damian's side. "What is going on, Talia? Why did you bring me here?" His voice sounded like he needed some water, so Mihrimah reached into her pouch and pulled out a water skin. Throwing it at him, when he silently stared at her. Mihrimah could almost hear the silent question. "It's water'', watching him pop the quark he poured the crystal clear water on to the dirty floor.

Only then he accepted the life-saving liquid. Waiting patiently for him to finish his drink before Mihrimah answered his other questions. "I can't tell you what is going on here. But you are here to meet Damian. Your son." Mihrimah watched as he went still and deadly pale. Mihirmah felt bad for the odd man.
    
    
      
    
    


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full Bruce POV chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to give this fool a personality. Like Bruce himself doesn't have one! Playboy isn't a fucking personality! Batman is a fucking alter ego! The crying little boy in the alley is a trauma, not a personality. He needs help, like serious help. Out is of Gotham.

Bruce felt his heart drop to his stomach as soon as he heard what the odd woman said. He wanted to demand what she meant but it felt like his throat had closed up. "Do you really expect me to believe this?" Fuck that came out wrong, seeing the young boy eyes drop to his feet. While Talia seemed to be entirely unphased, the mysterious woman looked like she was ready to let his head roll. It didn't escape Bruce's attention that she pulled the boy closer to her. An obvious trait of a protective and loving mother, something Talia seemed to lack. "Trust me, Beloved, he is our son." Talia purred with confidence, only to have the other woman snort at her words. 

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't stop myself. I would say for you to continue but I really do not want to see the rest of this. So I am going to everyone the favor and speed this up. Do you remember, or maybe not, the night you decided it was a brilliant idea to drink a cup of who-knows-what from a known assassin? A cup you didn't see her pour? Well, this little darling is the result...of my sister's crime." Bruce was stunned by the woman's blunt summary of his violation. She must have noticed his discomfort because she quickly added "I'm not blaming you, that goes to Talia. What she did was deplorable at best, she deserves to get her ribs broken. I do not support domestic violence but your case seems to have special circumstances. Anyway, on the bright side, it could have been poison."

Even the boy stared at her with disbelief painted on his face. Bruce couldn't tell if she was completely oblivious or just mocking him. By the murderous look on Talia's face, he could assume that the woman was mocking her. Still, Bruce was surprised when she kept on talking. "Oh my stars, I forgot to introduce myself! Talia's manners must be rubbing off on me. Sir vampire, I am Mihrimah Al Barsuum. Daughter of Princess Ororo Al Barsuum and Ra's Al Ghul" There were so many things in that sentence that did not sit well with him. Like the fact that Ra's had a daughter, Bruce didn't know about. Bruce knew it was best to cling to the lesser evil.

"I'm not a vampire." It was actually amusing how many times he said that phrase. Unlike before where his response was met with relief or confusion. The woman, Mihrimah muttered something about him being boring. "Damian needs guidance and discipline if he is to become a great man like you. Beloved, he even grows out of my control!" Talia played the part of a concerned mother well, too bad no one actually believed her. "On what grounds do you have to make such decisions?" Once again Bruce was a silent witness, as Damian tried to bury himself into Mihrimah's body. "I am his mother-" Talia couldn't even finish he sentence before Mihrimah hand collided with her beautiful face, knocking her to the ground. Bruce didn't even see he move from Damian's side. When Bruce tried to move on instinct to protect Talia, he was met with a cold blade to the throat. Where Damian got the sword from Bruce couldn't even guess.

But his attention was soon stolen by the sound of flesh being beaten and Mihrmah raging. "You are nothing to him but his instructor! You have no right to call him your son. You lost that right!" Why wasn't Talia fighting back? Why was she glowing? Why weren't the man-bats or her son- their son trying to help her? As much as Bruce wanted to help the woman who once held his heart. He knew it would mean getting passed the boy, the bats, and stopping Mihrimah. Who somehow held the room hostage. "I'll take him in," Bruce said before he could think. Shocking himself as well as everyone in the room.

It was enough to stop Talia beatings, so mission accomplished right? "I'm not a monster. I have no objections when it comes to Damian getting to know his other side to his family. Let me join you" From the corner of his eyes, Bruce could see Damian falter. From what surprise? Hope? "No!" Talia screamed, regaining everyone's attention. In response Mihrimah brought her foot down on top of Talia's head, the sound of her skull hitting the rock echoed effortlessly. Okay, plan in process of failing time to adjust it. "I have no problem with that." This time Mihrimah moved away from Talia, but she never got off the ground. Once again he wanted to help but he knew he couldn't.

With a bright smile on her face, she returned to Damian's side. "What are you doing, my champion? Remove your blade from your Baba's throat!" At once Damian obeyed, _What part of that was unruly?_ Bruce thought, so many questions too little answers. Bruce's attention was captured when Mihrimah motioned for him to come with her finger. Before he could do anything Talia's hostage came floating over. It was obvious she was a meta, psychokinetic? Is that why Talia didn't fight back because she couldn't? The investigation on her would take an eternity. At least he knew Tim would have fun for a while.

"No, the woman stays!" Talia screamed from the top of her lungs, still stuck to the ground. None of the man-bats made a move to stop her. They just looked around at each other a silent question. Apparently they decided to let them pass. Ignoring Talia's commands and demands otherwise, Bruce would never admit it but it was impressive and it worried him. He needed to find out more about this woman as soon as possible.

The journey to the Batcave was... interesting to say the least. When he tried to blindfold Mihrimah, she refused, saying that she didn't know him well enough for that. He almost smiled at that luckily it went over the boy's head. But she did promise to keep her eyes closed, so that was something. The entertainment didn't stop there however, Alfred happily sassed Damian when the boy tried to be rude, about him being a servant. Mihrimah, however, expressed concern about him being the only person maintaining the manor.

Bruce was pretty certain Mihrimah won Alfred over in that instance. Mihrimah wondered about looking at his personal cave of wonders. He was left to deal with Damian, who seemed to make it his personal mission to piss him off. Safe to say he was winning. Out of seemingly nowhere, the boy started to attack him, Damian even gets a hit in. Bruce knew he shouldn't be impressed nor proud but he was both. "Damian!" Mihrimah's voice thundered from above it was enough to stun Damian long enough for him to restain the child.

"What are you doing?" In seconds Damian expression changed from a determined killer to a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bruce expected Mihrimah to come down the ledge not float down. Adding levation to her list of abilities. "Damian Thomas Al Ghul Wayne, I know you heard me ask you a question! Or did I stutter mutter or speak in a language you do not understand?" Mihrimah wasn't even talking to Bruce but he still stood up tall at the tone in her voice. Feeling Damian trying to pull away, Bruce let the boy go. He did not envy the child one bit.

"No Mama, your question was clear. I was proving to Father that I am a capable and worthy of respect." Damian sounded as young as he was. Once again Bruce was silently questioning how Talia thought Damian was unruly. He was wild and impulsive but as far as his experiences went all of his children were. A slow sigh passed Mihrimah's full plump lips, Bruce knew that sigh. That was the 'I'm disappointed in you sigh'. How many times has Bruce gotten that sigh throughout his life? "That is the way of the league of shadows, my champion, and only the league of shadows. Don't attack people unprovoked, you know this. As for proving yourself, the only one who needs to approve of you is your self. If you live to please others you will never be happy. I am speaking from experience. As for respect that is earned, dear boy, but not in that way. Now apologize to your Baba." 

Bruce was completely silent as he watched Mihrimah successfully but gently scold and correct Damian. Bruce wished he had this skill, maybe then half of his conversations with his children would not end in dramatic storm offs, rage, arguments and physical fights. "I apologize to you, father, for my behavior. " Bruce just stood there stiff as a corpse. He didn't know what to say or do. None of his sons ever apologized to him and so quickly. "Well, that was better than most drama on tv." Tim walked down the bridge clapping as if he was just watching a play. In away Bruce was sure his son had after watching what had become his life. 

"Tim this is Damian and Mihrimah. They will be staying with us from now on." The glare on Damian wore was back on his face. Something Damian must have learned from Ra's no doubt. Which was the exact opposite of the one Mihrimah wore, her smile, as cheesy as it may sound could rival the sun. "He is one of your brothers, little Champion." Bruce could feel Tim's gaze burn a hole into him, but Bruce couldn't sate Tim's curiosity just yet. At the moment he added how she knew details about this private life to the list of questions he needed answered.

Before anything else could be said, the unmistakable rumble of an empty stomach ripped through the room. Prompting a quick game of questions and answers fromMihrimah. Apparently Talia forgot to feed the boy all day. Luckily Alfred had to make some late-night snacks for them. Everyone followed the aged man out of the cave but Bruce. He needed some time alone for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!!! Thank you to everyone who actually read this. Thank you for the bookmarks and the kudos. It really helps me get through this fanfic. I'm thinking about posting once a week. How that sounds?


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has feelings for fucking once......and Mihrimah talks alot. Why? Backstory. Duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I caught the flu...that sucked

Once Bruce was sure he was alone. Bruce made his way to his chair and collapsed in it. Allowing himself a moment of weakness. Too many emotions filled his soul at once. He felt betrayal the strongest. He trusted Talia, loved Talia and she repaid their relationship by violating him. Then hid their child from him. Rage was there as well, white-hot, and ready to explode. How could she do this to him? If she wanted a child, he was more then willing to add to his growing family. But Bruce wasn't naive and nor was he stupid. Talia didn't want a family, she wanted a weapon made of flesh. He was just a tool to help make him.

The confusion was mixed in there, what had gone wrong in Talia's plan? Did she not realize the boy would have a mind of his own? From his experience that was quite normal and unavoidable. Or maybe it was her sister, Mihrimah? Did she intervene? If so, why? The league of Assasins is loyal to Ra's. But Mihrmah wasn't an Al Ghul, was she? The woman was an Al-Barsuum, whatever that meant. It was clear the sisters did not get along, Bruce would even say they hated each other. But Mihrimah clearly loved Damian. He even called her Mama, as childishly adorable as it was.

A familiar sadness was his least favorite because Damian made it stronger. Another childhood missed. Another child for Bruce to wonder what it was to be like to hold as an infant or a toddler. Another first step's that Bruce would never get to see. First words Bruce would never be able to hear. Bruce thought if he had a blood child it would be different. Oh, how wrong he was.

"So I'm not the youngest anymore, huh? Should I be worried about this one trying to kill me?" Bruce didn't need to look at Tim he watched him come back down on the monitor. "Hope not", it wasn't a very reassuring answer but it was the best Bruce had. "Sleep with one eye open it is. So... storytime." Tim was casual in his demand but Bruce knew better. Tim never let go of a mystery, that the reason he was Robin and a much better detective.

"His mother is Talia", that all he said Tim seemed to get the entire story. Tim being the genius he was, quickly changed the subject. "So what's with the lady with him? Why does he call her mom?" This time Bruce turned to face Tim, "All I know is her name is Mihrimah Al-Barsuum. She's a telepath meta-human. According to her, she's Talia's sister. Which makes her Damian's maternal aunt. Their relationship is hostile and that's putting it lightly." Bruce could see Tim detective curiosity rearing its irritatingly useful head." 

"Subject name is Mihrimah Al-Barsuum, telepathic meta human female, kinky snow-white hair, height about six foot four inches. Weight about one hundred sixty to one hundred eighty pounds at eye estimate. Heterochromia Iridis: gold and green, round face, doe eyes, full lips, wide nose, skin tone mocha. Arabian descent, parental sisters Talia Al-Ghul and Nyssa Raatko, parental brother Dusan Al Ghul, Maternal status unknown" Tim listing everything he knew about their new houseguest as he paced back and forth. Bruce quickly worked to make a file while his son talked. "No actual her mother's name is Ororo A-Barsuum." Bruce corrected Tim.

"Would you like my chest and waist measurements as well?" Mihrimah's voice was as welcoming as finding a hair in your sandwich after you've eaten half of it. Slowly turning to meet Mihrimah laughing eyes. It's not necessary but I'm willing to listen, Bruce mentally answered. The woman in front of him was his physical type, nice large breast, wide hips, legs like a runway model. "How did you get back down here without the system altering us?" is what Bruce asked instead, seemed safer and less likely to make his son gag. "Magic" that's all she said, it could be true. He was raised around Zatanna Zatara, Bruce knew homo-magi were out there. "Don't worry, I know the importance of making sure you know all you know on a subject. Knowledge can save lives or take them. That is why I wanted to talk to you while Damina was in the shower. You have questions and I have answers. I'm not all-knowing but I know enough to put you at ease or make it so much worse. It's all up to you." Mihirmah told them holding her hands up in a sign of peace.

Bruce could work with this, he would just have to cross-reference the information she gives to make sure it's not complete bullshit. If she is a homo-magi he could ask or even he could ask Damian for help. "Why does Damian call you Mama, when you're his aunt?" Tim being ever the detective and asking the harder questions for him. "I raised him, all Talia did was add her name to the ever-growing list of rapists. But I also have the right to call him my son. Talia lost that right." One question in and Bruce had too many more, he should have known this wasn't going to be easy. "She said I was chosen. What does that mean exactly?" One question at a time, Bruce, just work your way up. For a second Mihrimah was silent before she erupted into laughter.

All Bruce and Tim could do were stare at her trying to understand what was the joke. "Oh, that is absolutely delicious! Talia lied to you. You weren't even on the top ten list. Her drugs didn't work on Clark Kent, Talia couldn't find Author Curry nor Vandal Savage. Lex Luthor and Slade Wilson hate her, so they wouldn't trust her enough to take a drink from her. She is afraid of Martian Manhunter for some odd reason, no idea why he's such a sweet man. She rejected the idea of lying with Nanaue. Prince Orin Maris laughed at her and told her he would touch useless filth like her. Talia tried to get me to summon Trigon and Ares but I wasn't about to do that. Only a fool would summon Trigon and Ares would have had a tantrum for a century. Then you came up and well you know the rest."

Bruce did not show it but as Mihrimah went down the list it felt like he was getting his ass handed to him by Bane. Again. Tim, however, seemed to be having the time of his life. The teen was already trembling with laughter. Bruce had no doubt Tim was going to retell the story to Alfred and Dick most likely. "Blow to the ego" Tim whispered and Bruce couldn't tell if it was to him or at him. Either way, he chose to ignore it. "How did you become Damian's mother?" The more she thought about what happened the darker Mihrimah's face became. Bruce was going to admit the area around her seemed to darken as well. Talia, what have you done to our boy? Bruce thought with a heavy heart.

"She made him climb the mountain at the age of three. It was Babu name day so I wasn't there to stop them. When I came back, Damian's arm was broken and recovering from frostbite. They were punishing him for not completing it perfectly. They left him to starve and heal naturally. I healed him and brought him to Barsuum, so he could be safe and loved. I went back to Nanda Parbat to challenge Talia for the rights of Damian's mother. She was the challengee so she got to choose the style of the duel. She chose swordplay. Stupid bitch, assumed since Ra's never trained me, that I was weak. I decided to perform Talia's favorite technique lingchi for her. Earning me, my son and the power to protect him. But Damian is a good boy and wanted to see Talia and Ra's. Why? To prove he was not weak. I'm not a monster, I would not deny Damian his other family. I should have he was safe and happy in Barsuum. But if I did he would not have met you."

Bruce felt like he was going to be sick. How could Talia do that to their son? What more did Talia do to him? How could she act like a loving and caring mother in front of him? What else would she have done if Mihrimah didn't intervene? "Thank you." Bruce knew his voice must have sounded cold, based on how hard Tim flinched but Mihrimah didn't seem to mind. Luckily. "Of course though I did nothing for you. Everything I will go tuck him in then I must attend to a few things but when I get back I hope we can speak more."

Before Bruce could answer Mihrimah left the area leaving him alone with Tim. "Hey, Bruce you might want to see this." Hearing the awe in his son's voice, Bruce turned to the screen. Immediately saw what caught Tim's attention. Mihrimah was opening Damian's door. Running back the camera to a few seconds and slowed the time by an absurd amount a few times to be able to watch what happened and Bruce's jaw nearly hit the ground. They watched as oddly beautiful purple streams of light spiraled around her body. Even though the cameras were in the highest definition possible, the image was still impossible blurry. The light seemed to be either like thick silk ribbons of Uv rays or electricity. It was a slipt second before she was gone and at Damian's door. 

"Why didn't that light bother the bats or why didn't we see it? It's really bright." Tim wondered aloud as he replayed the footage, the boy seemed entertained by the act and rightfully so. This might be able to confirm what she said about magic, but it could just be metahuman teleportation. Silently grateful he was able to get this on record. He didn't even feel his skin crawl like when he goes into the sewers. "We should probably call Zatana this isn't really our area of expertise." Bruce didn't comment on Tim's proposal, but he was right. As usual. 


	4. Chapter 4: Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Ra's Al Ghul.......Damian just so fucking adorable but he'll still cut you.

Mihrimah cheered happily as the dragons danced in the sky. Happily, she sat on her throne of pillows, her dreary outfit from earlier was completely replaced by a bright pink sheer dress. The front was embroidered with colorful flowers and bright green vines. It had short sleeves and pooled at her feet. Her hair was once again wild and free, decorated with a crown of solid gold flos magicae aurea. Her ankh still held its place on her neck. Her family sigil sat in the middle of her hand chain. Her feet had gold and green leaf barefoot sandals.

Music, food, and wine were making the rounds. To make the celebration even better Mihrimah was even able to convince Jason and his friends Koriand'r and Roy to join her. Apparently the fire archon was actually an alien princess from the planet Tamerian. Apart from her favorite fruit and why her name was a spice. But Mihrimah was nearly certain Koriand'r was attacked with those kinds of questions the moment she stepped foot on to this planet. Also, they probably meant two entirely different things. "I never knew Earth festivities were as wonderful as this!" Koriand'r squealed with glee, clapping with a beat, a smile as bright as her hair. Her green eyes watching the plant nymphs dance and sing. The other boy Roy was shoveling food down his throat. Mihrimah couldn't help but worry about when was the boy ate a proper meal. Watching his beautiful sandy red hair glitter under the sun, making her turn her attention to Jason.

"Why do you still change your hair color, my phoenix?" The question ripped Jason's attention focus from the dragon dances. "Guess I just do it out of habit at this point." He answered as he ran his hand through his blackened hair. "May I remove it? Such things are hair to your hair and will damage it" After a few seconds to think it through, Jason agreed. Telling Delphinium to go get an empty bowl, Mihrimah noticed Jason's friends were watching them like hawks. Then again Roy has been staring since she opened the portal. All Mihrimah was waiting for him to ask the questions that were burning a hole in his chest. 'But that would have to wait' she thought when she saw the nymph return with the bowl she had asked for. 

Instructing to come to sit in front of her and for the handmaid to hold the bowl under Jason's head. Mihrimah called on her magic to her hands and gently began stripping the ink from Jason's hair. In moments his beautiful red hair began to shine through. When she was done the bowl was filled with gross black sludge and her sweet boy was back to how she remembers him. "You're a redhead too?" Roy asked dumbfounded rapidly patting Koriand'r on the shoulder to try and get her attention. He probably didn't know he already had it. Such an odd boy, this Roy was, Mihrimah mused. "Always have been, just dyed it cuz of...reasons." Because of my father, Mihrimah silently corrected.

Mihrimah desperately wanted to know who her son's father was. They needed to have a few words. Very loud, very rude, very painful words. "We are all blessed by fire!" Koriand'r joyfully declared to everyone who could hear them. Causing Jason to give a shy smile very different from his current persona but the boy she knows. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I have to ask! Are you a meta? Is this a metahuman utopia or something?" Roy's face was as red as his hair but his eyes were filled with curiosity and determination.

"No, Roy I am a mage. As for Barsuum, I would not call it a Utopia. We are just a normal kingdom with very diverse people." Mihrimah said waving her hand at the large cast of people surrounding them. Then he started asking about the types of people that lived in Barsuum. When she got to the merfolk Roy let out a high pitch squeal before muttering about the race being real. Sadly it was all too much for the boy because he fainted. "anywho your brother finally met his father. The non-vampire, very much a normal-ish human Batman." Mihrimah informed her eldest son as she cleaned her hands on a cloth. "He met Bruce, huh? I would say poor kid but knowing Damian he'll be...ready." Jason replied eating more green grapes from the platter in front of him. "Wait his name isn't Batman?" How rude! The man never told her his name. What if she called him that around others? It would have put everyone in danger!

"No, Ma, that's not his name. His name is Bruce Wayne. He has an ego and probably thought you knew who he was. Especially with Talia being your sister. " Jason explained before running a small jar of something he had in his pocket under Roy's nose. Which woke him up instantly, "Oh fuck! Never do that again!" Roy wheezed his face twisted in disgust before giving a childish glare. "Phoenix isn't your father also named Bruce Wayne?" Mihrimah asked thinking back to Jason told her when he was younger. "They are one and the same! Um...Ma do you mind sending us back? Evil waits for no one and there is this asshole who wants to buy way too many kryptonite!" Jason's words earned a protest from his friends, but he silenced them with logic "we have been here for three days! We need to get back before someone cool and useful dies." 

That's all it took fo the two to get up and say their farewells. Going a short distance away Mihrimah opened a portal, she began speaking knowing the trio was behind her. "Jason, I know your busy but you should really come to see Damian. He would love to see you again. Letters and conversations through the viewing glass are sweet but he can hug you that way." It was true, Damian often speaks of his older brother. Damian even wants to become a robin just like Jason. How he was going to achieve becoming a small bird was beyond Mihrimah but she was happy to be supportive. 

As far as she knew Batman, Bruce Wayne, like birds. Seeing how he has had three robins. Maybe he gives the birds to his children, that could be were Damian gets his love of animals from. "Love to see little D again but don't really wanna see Bruce." Jason had told Mihrimah what had happened between Jason, Tim, and their father. The poor boy cried himself to sleep for days over the thought he nearly killed his brother and how they must hate him now. Mihrimah wasn't sure if her son knew he still cried about it in his sleep. But she wasn't about to bring it up in front of his friends, Jason was a shy boy who likes his privacy.

"You don't have to be at the manor, we can meet up in Gotham or where ever you like. I'll bring Damian to you. It'll make him so very happy." As he walked to the portal he agreed to meet in the heart of Gotham after the other two said they could handle the madman for a few hours because family comes first. Jokingly Jason said he'll put up with the city of crazies for her, his baby brother and a Mickytown Burger. Making three stops, one to drop off Roy and Koriand'r at the original location she picked them up at since the other two didn't want to join them. She could understand completely traveling by portal was rough on beginners. The second portal was to take Jason to his favorite 'restaurant' then went to go get Damian. 

When she got to his window, she gently tapped the glass. Watching as it stretched the popped turning into beautiful transparent butterflies. Quietly entering the room she could see her sweet boy was snuggled up in his bed. Mihrimah was unsure if he was just taking a nap or if he just went to bed. After a few seconds of feeling guilty, she woke him up with a few soft whispers. Once he was fully awake she told him that Jason was in town to see him. An excited playful smile spread across his face and he bounced off the bed to put on his things. "I'll go inform your Baba that we will be out." Before she could leave Damian stopped and nearly begged her to change her attire. Not wanting a bunch of perverts drooling over his mother.

Since Mihrimah couldn't find Bruce she left a note with Alfred. After a quick stop to her room to change into something that won't make Damian worry. They were off to the fast food place Jason had picked. They spent about an hour catching up, Damian told them he had become the next bird as he had hoped. When she asked how they told her of the mantle and the role. And she was proud of her little baby. That was until she learned he beat up Tim to get the suit. While Jason laughed at the similarities between them, Mihrimah scolded Damian for doing things the way of the League of Shadows. "Once we get home you are apologizing," Mihrimah said to Damian who agreed eagerly. She decided to pretend to not see Jason send his brother a smirk of approval nor the fist bump.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is going to be a loving, warm and understanding parent FOR ONCE to Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated how the creators Batman treated Bruce and Jason's relationship. Bruce understands what had happened to Jason! He knows its not his fault but instead of being a fucking father or even a good person Bruce brands him as a bad guy and constantly just be an overall dick towards his kid. All because Jason understands that it's no longer a game and bad people will kill children and its time for Bruce to grow up and do what's right. Don't wanna kill Batsy? Well, don't! Breaking a spinal column is just as easy as pulling a trigger. 
> 
> Dark rant aside.............I fixed that and made Bruce TALK TO HIS KID!! COME ON DC IT WASNT HARD!!!!!

After they had eaten Jason had left, she had taken Damian out to see a movie and to get him shopping. Then out dinner at a different restaurant of course. By the time they returned to the Wayne manor the sun was setting. To her surprise, the manor was full of people. There was a boy, no, a young man with black hair and blue eyes, a red-haired young woman with glasses sitting in a wheelchair. A blonde young woman a few years younger than the others sat beside her. Mihrimah knew who the other boy was Dick Grayson, Bruce's first son. Jason would gush about his older brother and how cool he is. Alred was there as well being the wonderful butler he was.

"Mihrimah, Damian this is my eldest son Dick. This is Stephanie Brown and beside her is Barbra Gordon." Bruce introduced gentle gesturing at each of them as he went. After a pregnant pause, he continued "everyone, this is Damian...my son and his...mother Mihrimah al Barsuum." The air was heavy with disbelief but it was all toward Bruce. "Will you be introducing yourself as well?'' Mihrimah asked running her fingers through Damian's hair as a way to soothe the tense child. The poor boy was trying to disappear inside her body as he always has done when he was uncomfortable or afraid. Bruce just looked at her in confusion, "you've never told us your name. I don't know it." A lie but he didn't need to know that. A host must introduce themselves. Barbra burst into laughter along with Stephanie, Dick had doubled over trying to hold in his laughter. Tim was staring at his father with a bright smile and wide eyes. Alfred however was just staring at Bruce with a disappointed expression.

"Master Bruce!'' the aged man gasped letting his disappointment seep into his voice. "Oh...um...sorry about that my name is Bruce Wayne." his eyes didn't meet her own instead Bruce just looked passed her. "How do you not know who he is? You have a child together!" Barbra asked finally getting over her surprise, stunning everyone into silence again." The same reason Bruce can be the father of three boys but only be related to the fourth." The answer seemed to satisfy Barbra and everyone else for about three seconds.

"how do you know about Jason?" 

"We never mentioned him!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Is he alright?"

"We have been looking for him for years!"

Too many questions at once, instead of answering them all right away. Mihrimah sat down with Damian on the empty part of the couch. Once again he clung to her side for comfort. "I am his mother. He doesn't want you all to know where he is at the moment. He is fine, we just had dinner together. Am I right my champion?" Mihrimah finished her answers and kissed Damian on the head. Only to have more questions, and chaos, thrown around. "You all want to know why he doesn't want to be here with you all? I'll tell you. Your all self-righteous fools that only care about the guilt you feel when you're about to sleep. None of you really want to understand what Jason has gone and is going through. You just see the world through some childish lense of good and evil. And when someone grows out of that mindset you get upset. You start going on the offensive. " Damian's calm and low tone silenced the room quickly, everyone was staring at him in absolute horror. "Jason was murdered, forced back to life then shoved into a life he didn't understand. Only to come back to see he was erased and replaced by those he called family. If you were in his shoes would you come back with a smile, bright eyes, and open arms?" 

Damian's eyes scanned the room looking everyone in the eye. While he seemed calm Mihrimah knew if she didn't do something Damian would have the manor painted red. Gently tapping his knee Mihrimah silently told him to go upstairs with her eyes, when they stood to leave Damian couldn't resist one final glare. But he still held on to his manners before heading up to his room. 'Poor baby' Mihrimah thought before excusing herself to go after her son.

Softly knocking at his door, she waited for him to invite her inside. Once she was in the room, she sat next to him on the bed while he squeezes his pillow as hard as he could. "Talk to me my child, what trouble you so?" Mihrimah asked a few seconds passed before he actually answered her. "Why does he have so many? Why doesn't talk about Jason, why doesn't he talk to me? He's nothing like Jason used to say he was. I thought Baba would like me just like Jason said he would. He barely tolerates me at best." His voice wobbled as his eyes teared up. Pulling Damian on to her lap she held him close, "oh my champion, your father has a large, kind heart and generously gentle heart. He wants to give little ones a safe and secure have. Just like I do for Jason you. It's only been two days and one of them you sent your brother and me. Give him time to adjust and understand, it would help if you meet him halfway. I'll deal with Bruce and his passive ideas toward Jason."

Nodding in understanding, Damian hid his face into his pillow. Kissing his head she left the room so he could change for bed. Then Mihrimah was immediately scared by Bruce's looming presence standing at the opposite end of the hall. "Are you sure your no a vampire? Or at least a dhampir?" She eyed him surprisingly while holding on to her chest. All she got was a raised eyebrow and a head shake. "I want to talk to you for a moment. Why don't we got to the study." Traveling the maze of hallways until they get to a pair of large double dark wood doors.

For such impressive doorways held on an equally impressive and lavish room. It even had a large place, Mihrimah was not sure if it was safe for it to be there. Among a bunch of probably highly flammable paintings, books, an old desk made of wood, and expensive leather chairs, rugs, and curtains. She hoped Bruce was smart enough to watch the fire or not light it at all. Seating herself in one of the arms chairs she waited for Bruce to be seated. Then waited for some more time, making her grow extremely tired of the man's staring game. Though it was funny watching him try to start the conversation.

"Mister Wayne, I have something to say I'm sorry for what Talia has done to you. I know my words will never be enough to heal the wounds she created. But I know don't what it's like, to that extent. But you have my empathy. Barsuum's culture is very different and many might not find it acceptable. If you feel it is too much for us to be here, we will be gone as soon as possible. You will never hear from us again nor will you have to worry about neither Jason nor Damian". The man might have well turned to stone if it was for Mihrimah seeing him blink she would have thought he died. After a few seconds began to move again, finally wiping off the facial expression that Mihrimah can only describe as Damian as an infant trying to poop. "They are good kids, they try to act tough and are more than capable of doing things I will never approve of. But they are still young, the league of shadows has warped their thoughts of justice." For the first time, Bruce looked her in the eyes since they entered the room. The look in his eyes reminded Mihrimah of Damian when he spoke of something he loved. 

If anything Mihrimah knew Damian would grow to be extremely handsome. "Even if he is- was not my blood child. Damian would still be welcome into this manor. As are you. It's very reassuring to know you will put their safety and happiness first." The faintest existence of a smile appeared on to his lips, taking a deep breath Bruce added " do... you think you can get Jason to come back to the manor? I would like to...talk.'' Bruce's hesitation caught her off guard like a sudden shift in the weather. But it made her heart soar none the less especially since she didn't have to bring it up and force him to accept that he was going to have to talk about Jason. It wouldn't be the first time she held a man at sword point. "Of course I will always keep them safe. I will do all that I can to convince him to come." Mihrimah could only imagine how that conversation could go and it will end with her son in tears. 

"Mister Wayne you must be prepared Talia knows your weakness is your family. She needs you distracted, angry. My sister has this odd obsession with you and believes you can only know true happiness if she allows it. Talia believes that you are at your best if you are broken. Don't ask me why because I have no answer. But I do know that she's planning something, and it involves you." Bruce just bobbed his head like a broken child's toy as he absorbed the information Mihrimah had given to him. She could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Offering her help in any way possible, Mihrimah excused herself. Before she got to the door Mihrimah heard Bruce clear his throat to catch her attention. Turning around Mihrimah was once again concerned the man wasn't breathing properly. The way he was opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water. Was the bumbling man in front of her really the man Jason called smooth and confident? Then again Jason was a child when he said that so she probably shouldn't put to much value on his description. "What does Damian like to do?'' A bright smile ripped across her face at his innocent and uncertain question. Like any proud parent, Mihrimah began bragging about her little champion. The entire conversation Bruce seemed completely captivated by the tales of the newest addition to his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I have not been updating EVERY week. As much as I will like too. Why? It is hard as fuck to write these chapters. Then re-write them.....the rewrite them. (I like for my stories to be a certain way and if it doesn't match my imaginary standards it gets trashed. I have problems.) But I will post as soon as possible as often as possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce acts like a human! He and Jason have a much-needed heart to heart.

A month passed since Mihrimah and Bruce had their conversation and there was a notable change in the Wayne Manor. Bruce allowed Damian to stay as Robin and even made an effort to be with Damian. After such a long while she finally convinced Jason to sit down with his father. Jason, of course, had terms for her to be there with him. That's how she ended up in a room full of tension and heavy awkward silence. The last time she was in this situation was when she broke into Hades realm to steal Persophine crown and the goddess's treasured black pearls.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough! If you two want to be treated like children I shall do so." Mihrimah sudden burst out caused Jason to jump and Bruce to become bug-eyed. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a crystalized lotus flower and held it up for all to see the glow it. "This is the crystal of communication. Whoever holds it has the only light to talk. And they must talk when they hold it. No, they can't refuse." Passing the flower to Jason, he watched as it glowed in his hand. Letting them know the enchantment was working. "You replaced me. I died and you replaced me. As if I didn't matter as if I was a tool instead of your son."

Mihrimah sat in silence her eyes the size of plates. She didn't think Jason would go for the throat on the first try. Bruce had a more violent reaction than she thought. His body jerked as if he was slapped, for the first she witnessed the man of stone experience emotion. ANd it was raw pain, sadness, and regret, Bruce even had tears in his eyes. In seconds Bruce was around the desk and stealing the crystal from Jason's hands.

"You are my son, how could I replace you? How could you think you don't matter? Have I failed so miserably as a father, for you to believe you were- are - a tool? I couldn't go to your grave because I didn't want to believe you were actually gone. I had your portrait taken down because I couldn't keep seeing your face, your smile. Knowing those all it was, a piece of paper, a memory. I wanted my son. I kept you alive in my heart, my mind even though I buried you in the real world. I even still brought you presents for your birthday and Christmas. I had your room left the same way it was because to me you came home every night and went to bed. When you came back to us, to me, I was so happy. That's why I was so angry and confused when you attacked Tim. He is not your replacement, he is your brother. I didn't kill Joker because I wanted him alive so I can make him suffer. I wasn't to go to let that sick son of a bitch escape." 

By the end everyone was crying, Bruce had even disregarded the crystal flower in exchange for hugging Jason. Jason in return clung to his father for dear life. Mihrimah was the black sheep in the room. Tears of happiness, not sadness, flowed down her face as a smile sat perfectly on her face. This couldn't have gone better if she actually gave them an enchanted item of unwilling truth. The guilt she felt was surprisingly heavy. Making a note to tell them sooner rather than later. Just in case one of them tried to taint this beautiful moment with doubt. 

Before Mihrimah could say anything, Bruce pulled back from Jason to look him in the eyes. "Welcome home, son, I missed you so much. I love you so much, Jason, never forget that." His loving words made Jason jump back into Bruce's arms and cried harder. Mumbling how sorry he was, begging for Bruce to forgive him. Bruce gave it with no hesitation Jason even promised to talk to Tim. Once everyone had calmed down and tears were dried. The only thing that was left was smiles. And it was time for Mihrimah to come clean before her guilt crushed her. 

"Um... so I lied about the crystal is just an enchanted to be a nightlight. It's glowing blue because it's not charged." Mihrimah confessed as she played with her fingers, refusing to look at the other faces. Hearing the laughter of Jason gave Mihrimah enough courage to look at them. Jason's face was brought with relief and joy, Bruce's face had returned to its default emptiness but he was shaking his head. Once they opened the door they were greeted by a crowded hall. Alfred was wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, Dick was practically levitating from all his happiness. Tim and Barabra wore a face splitting smile, oddly enough Damian seemed satisfied while Stephanie was doing a silly dance.

It didn't take long for Dick to engulf Jason in a bear hug, Jason awkwardly returned. Alfred had walked up to Bruce to put his hand on his shoulder. After that Mihrimah stopped paying attention as a gentle breeze drifted through the manor. With it a familiar sickeningly sweet scent that came from the flowers of a mature nymph. With felt odd to Mihrimah, there was no portal to Barsuum open at the moment. So she knew it didn't come from the desert island, could it be a nymph was here in Gotham? Mihrmah hoped not. This type of environment will only drive the poor woman insane and get a lot of innocent people hurt or killed. Feeling a tap on her arm brought Mihrimh back to the present. "Mama? Is something wrong?" Damian asked once he knew he had her attention. Ruffling his hair Mihramah watched with a smile as he wiggled away.

"Nothing is truly wrong, it's just a curiosity. The scent of a forest nymph flowers is in the air. I was just wondering if there were any plant humanoid-like women here in the city.'' For some reason that seemed to put everyone in the hall on high alert. Bruce even left the group saying he needed to check something. Which only feeds her curiosity."Is there a forest nymph here?" Mihrimah asked, soon after was told the tale of one Pamela Isley. A 'metahuman' woman with the ability to control plants at will. "So that would be a yes. Poor woman, no nymph can thrive in the place. I'm surprised she hasn't destroyed the city yet." 

It was obvious from their expression that the words did not bring the slightest bit of comfort. After seconds of silence, a weird blaring made itself known to them. Turns out to be everyone's phone. Bruce had sent a message Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and far too many other people had broken out of Arkham Asylum about ten minutes ago. A surge of excitement went through her body, she was going to meet the nymph of Gotham. No matter what!

Bruce PoV

If it wasn't for Mihrimah early warning the night would have a complete mess. Even the news hadn't even gone on air yet. Bruce wanted to ask how she could smell Ivy's flowers. Was there a difference between Ivy's flowers and normal flowers? Pulling up the file on Mihrimah and added the detail about the smell to the ever-growing list. Bruce was amazed at the amount of information Zatanna had on the woman. 

It was obvious that their relationship was strained to say the least based on Zatanna's tone when talking about Mihramah. But Zatanna wouldn't say why. Bruce to ask Damian about it but the child didn't even know who Zatanna was. Maybe he would have to ask Jason or Mihrimah herself. Seeing the others make their way down. Bruce took down the file on Mihrimah and replaced it with the more dire task at hand. Once they were here most of them came over to get a report. Damian, however, took Jason and Mihrimah to see his suit. It was actually adorable to know the boy was actually acting his age. He even apologized to Tim for attacking him. KInd of, he just told Tim if he was a better fighter than he wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad and Damian promised he didn't know Tim was a poor fighter because if he wouldn't have attacked him. Afterward, he promised not to attack Tim unprovoked anymore. Everyone took it as an apology since no one was willing to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Allow me to help with Poison Ivy." That wasn't a question, it was just phrased to not seem like a command. "No need" Bruce replied as he began reading over the reports from the brake out. "I can help her, better than anyone in this city." Mihrimah didn't say it with any bite nor any snarky tone but it still hit home. "This is my city, I will take care of it," Bruce growled he could hear the boys shuffle in the background. But there was also giggling in the background as well, from Mihrimah.

"You're so funny! This isn't your city. This is Gotham City, not Waynesville. I know people call you the prince of this city but they don't really mean it. Besides you need all the help you can get, swallow your pride and accept it." Bruce didn't know what was worse the fact that she was laughing merrily while patting him on the shoulder like an old friend. Or her logic most people would just accept his words and leave it like that. But Batman doesn't back down. "It's not but Gotham is under my protection," When Bruce thought silence he thought he has won.

He should have known Mihrimah would not back down, especially a child of Ra's al Ghul. "Come now, Gotham is a large city filled to the brim with people. Your one man, you need help. Besides this city have magic, if you try to combat magic with your fist or your toys. I guarantee you will die. The world of magic is dangerous and you aren't used to it nor are you a part of it. But I am let me help you." Her words held reason, she was calm not even the slightest bit upset. All Bruce could tell she was probably slightly annoyed if nothing else. 

That's what pissed Bruce off the most. Shooting up from his chair, Bruce tried to invade her personal space to add to the intimidation. Though she was taller than him so it didn't work as well as he thought it would. "Listen carefully, Gotham is mine. I will protect it, I don't need help." His attempt had the opposite effect, Mihrimah laughed even harder. "If that was true you wouldn't have had six partners. Besides, I'm an adult human being, not a dog. If I want to go somewhere or do something, I don't need permission to do so. If you want to continue running face-first into mage fire. Go on ahead but going to help Poison Ivy. According to your report, there are several insane mass murderers on the loose. So why not focus on them?"

After another pat on the shoulder, Mihrimah poofed out of the cave. Only to poof back to kiss Damian and Jason on the head before she told Damian to be home before ten in the evening and be in bed by eleven. She also gave the other boys a hug and told Tim the same as Damian. Giving Bruce enough time to look at the gold and dark green cloak she was wearing that completely shadowed her face. There was some type of design on it, the same type of design Mihrimah had tattooed on her body. When she turned to him instead of her nose in the air and leaving. She gave him a smile gave him two thumbs up. Doing so she allowed Bruce to see what she was wearing. She was dressed in a hard leather one-piece corset, it had white down the front with more feminine pretty designs. On the sides wore black with golden flowers painted. 

She had on flat thigh boots, the shoes were made out of the same material. As well as painted white. As soon as he blinked she was gone. "I'm going to be the one to say it. That was the nicest 'crawl out of your own ass' I have ever heard." Stephanie told the group but was staring at Bruce the entire time. Sighing Bruce got back into his chair and continued his work. The others excused themselves to get some sleep since they knew they were going to get none tonight. Alfred, however, stayed with him.

"Young Master Jason and Young Master Damian were ready to cut you down," Alfred informed him, Bruce was not least bit surprised. They were both extremely protective of their mother. It became clear why she gave Damian their pet name. Hearing the familiar beep of Jason's ring tone, Bruce glanced down to see what his son sent him. "Ma found Ivy. No, she didn't send nor tell the location.' Blinking slowly Bruce re-read the message before glancing at the time. Thirty minutes hadn't even passed, he silently passed. Once again a metahuman coming in and trying to fix things immediately. He added to himself as Bruce slouched in his chair. Since it was still daylight he couldn't go out as Batman and search for them. And he needed to look into the other inmates who broke free. 

"Goddammit."

''Language ,sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I've been gone for a LONG time........that's my bad life does not like my plans for some reason......wonder why though?


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding over Booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihrimah meets Ivy and Harley. They also get drunk.

It was easy to find Poison Ivy since Mihrimah knew how to look. All it took was a spell to track her pollen and followed straight to her. Landing on an abandoned building, Mihrimah could smell the perfume of healthy and blossoming flowers. From one of the dirty windows, Mihrimah could see a green woman with bright red hair standing in front of a few potted plants. It was painfully obvious that the woman she was seeing was Poison Ivy. Mihrimah had three plans, the first was to teleport into the place and scaring the petals off the woman. Most likely resulting in a fight, something Mihriamah wanted to avoid.

The second plan was to tap on the glass most likely scaring the petals off her. Which will probably be resulting in a fight. Sending her back to step one. The final plan was to ask one of her plants, there was no guarantee it wouldn't lead to a fight. But Poison Ivy may be curious enough to want to have a conversation. Out of all the options, the third one seemed best and less messy. Walking over to a pretty plant in an ugly brown potter, she began to whisper for it to call Poison Ivy. In seconds Poison Ivy was riding one of her plants through a hatch that looked like it would give you blood poisoning. There was another woman riding the plant as well, Mihramah could almost see her veins. That's how pale her skin was.

If it was for how fast the pale woman had moved when she jumped off the plant. Mihrimah would have assumed she was a reanimated corpse or a blood starved vampire. Then again that would not have been the strangest thing she had seen in this city. "Who the hell are you?" Poison Ivy asked her green eyes watching her like a hawk. Her pale friend doing the same but holding a carved piece of wood. If Mihrimah was remembering correctly Jason called it a baseball bat. "I am Mihrimah Al Barsuum and I'm just here to be friends," Mihrimah said with her hands up in a sign of peace.

Mihrimah watched as the two women dropped their offensive stance. Why Poison Ivy was in the type of stance was beyond Mihrimah's level of comprehension. "In my culture, it is customary to give gifts to those we wish to be friends with." Reaching into her pouch Mihrimah pulled out a fresh-picked lumen flos. The flower glows brightly making its small area around them pleasantly lite. Harley let out a child-like gushing and Ivy was nearly moved to tears. "I - this is- thank you," Ivy said with a wobbly voice gently taking the flower from Mihrimah before cradling it to her green chest.

Turning to Harley Mihrimah pulled out a diamond the size of her thumb and handed pale woman. Who collapsed in seconds of stone resting in her palm. Luckily Ivy plants caught her in time before Harley's pale head hit the floor. "What did you do to Harley? What did you give her? Are you alright Harls?" Harley seemed to answer her friend by holding up the stone. Causing Ivy to stumble as well, "Is that real?'' Ivy stuttered purple flowers blossoming all over her outfit and in her hair. "Why would I give her a fake gem?" Mihrimah asked genuinely confused and slightly offended that she was accused of giving a false friendship gift. Even if the gift was a quick think and something she had in her pouch for chaos purposes. At Mihrimah's response, the women became even more dramatic. Once they finally stopped Harley began to squeal like a pig on drugs and tackled Mihrimah in a hug. Proclaiming to the world that they would be best friends forever.

Inviting her inside, Mihrimah declined the offer of a vine ride down and just floated down. To her, it was safer especially after being on the receiving end of an angry nymph vine. The pain would not leave her mind since that day and Mihrimah learned something very important. Don't fuck with Mother Nature and her children because they will always win. Plus it was faster than the snail pace death trap. It wasn't a surprise none of the women reacted to Mihrimah using her powers. This city was filled with the oddest ends and bits.

Once they were safely in the plant-filled room, Mihriamh removed her hood to reveal her face. She wasn't really worried about them spreading any information. If they did they would find out about her and regret would be instant or slow. Depending on how she felt at that moment. Or if she even cared truth be told. At one point Mihrimah pulled out her mirror to send a message to the boys to make sure they ate something. That was all it took to finally for the other women's attention. "Why does your mirror not have your reflection? How the hell did you pull that out of that tiny bag?" Harley asked pointing to the bag with a childlike wonder. "It's enchanted to be a storage space," Mihrimah gave very cute and sweet exploitation to avoid getting into a very long discussion over magic. 

"I need to know how you were able to find me and how you did you could talk to the green?" Ivy questioned as she began to gently put her newest plant into the dirt. "Forest nymphs let off a type of pollen that is unique to them. So it was easy to find you after casting a spell since your the only nymph in this city. As for talking to talking to them, I learned that little trick from Lily." To help the information sink faster, Mihrimah used nature's whisper spell from earlier. Showing them how Poison Ivy pollen kind of lingered in the air like sparkles. 

They accepted the information with ease and without any immature comments. They spent the rest of the day chatting away happily, listening to music, dancing. The mood became much better when Mihrimah pulled out a large bottle of brandy. After a good portion of the bottle was gone Mihrimah gave into the childish demands of Harley and cast some pretty but useless illusion spells. Both of the other women seemed happy to see the pretty transparent colorful butterflies emerge from her hand to burst into sparkles after a few seconds of fluttering around. By nightfall, they had successfully finished one bottle of the liqueur along with a full course meal gourmet meal and dessert that would make late french court proud. All thanks to Delphinium, but the nymph coming to them gave Poison Ivy the chance to meet another one of her kind. By the time Delphinium went back, Poison Ivy was practically glowing and flowers were blooming all over her and her plants.

"You-you know what? We should go out! This is our first night out of Arkham, and we made a new friend. We need to celebrate!" Harley proclaimed as she shot up from the floor before she flipped over and landed on one of Poison Ivy vines. "Yeah yeah... no no! Batman would crash down and ruin everything. We need to stay under the radar for a while!" Ivy dragged out the last word until she ran out of breath. Causing everyone in the room to burst into laughter. "We don't we go shopping? You said you need furniture. It will be fun. But tomorrow, I miss my babies and you should never go shopping drunk. You will regret the ugly shit you brought when your sobber. Believe me."

With everyone agreeing on the plan, Mihrimah said good nights to her new friends and popped out of the building. Stumbling to the edge of the roof and Mihrimah just jumped off unceremoniously. Free falling until the very last second, before quickly rising back toward the side. Turning this way and that Mihrimah tried to remember the way to the Wayne manor. After floating around for a while Mihrimah remembered she knew a tracking spell. Which failed almost instantly and nearly blinded her from the backlash. "Can't fucking focus!" Mihrmah grumbled before returning to floating around like a balloon. 

Suddenly she was distracted by a flash of colors. At first, she thought it was a broken stoplight and was about to keep going. Until the stoplight spoke. "Mama there you are we were looking everywhere for you." Mihrimah's eyes went wide when she recognized her son's voice, floating over to Damian. She studied the boy's clownish attire and didn't know if she should laugh or hug him. But the were two things going through her mind. The first was that the costume was a terrible design and would result in well... death. He was a moving target with those silly colors especially sine Bruce himself wore black. It made it easier for Damian to get shot since he was easier to see. The second was, "shouldn't you be in bed by now because I could have sworn I told you to be in bed by now. Where the fuck is your father?" 


	8. Chapter 8: Angry Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split the chapters in two so here's part 2.
> 
> Mihrimah is drunk and angry is at Bruce letting Damian act like a wild child. Alfred approves.

From the corner of her eye, Mihrimah saw something moving in the shadows. Conjuring a protective barrier around Damian, Mihrimah ripped the Sword of Woe from her pouch. She stood protectively over her son, ready to kill whatever it was. "Easy Ma it's just us." Jason calmly spoke his hands in the air as he and all the others stepped into the light. Withdrawing her weapons, Mihrimah's eyes traveled along the other taking a count and breathing easy once she has seen the shadows and the number of people here added up. Looking once at Bruce in his bat costume, Mihrimah was slightly shocked to see the man her. But at least it saved her the trouble of tracking her down. Here intoxicated mind slightly drifted to the fact that she never gave Bruce and all the children a gift of friendship. Sliding the idea up to her mental list of things to do right below the things she seemed to have forgotten. 

"I got lost." She simply stated, prompting a soft chuckle from everyone but the stoic man. "Where is Poison Ivy?" His voice was much more stale and gruff then before Why was he talking like that? Was he thirsty? Was his cloak too tight? Was it strangling him? Did he have a cough or a tickle in his thought? When the chuckle became outright laughter, Mihrimah jumped in surprise. Completely confused by the outburst. "You said that out loud," Tim informed her, his smile showing off his pearly whites. 

Realization washed over her as she turned back to Bruce as Batman for her answers. After a few seconds of silence, Mihrimah knew she would not be getting her answers. "Where is Ivy," He asked again as irritating Mihrimah slightly further. In a petty and childish act, she mimicked the black-clad man while not answering him. "Shall we go back to the manor? I think you would like to be somewhere safe and trusted for this conversation." Even from this distance, Mihrimah could hear the grumble Bruce made. Oddly enough it reminded Mihrimah of a purring kitten and was not at all intimidating. 

"This isn't a game, Poison Ivy is dangerous as is Harley. hey both need to be returned to Arkham as soon as possible."Bruce protested as he drifted closer, his cape fluttering in the wind. "Oh my, if you put it that way. The last time I saw Ivy she was getting ready for bed. As for Harley, she was doing the same." Mihrimah teased enjoying the fact that she made the stone-faced man have some sort of emotion. Even if it was only anger and frustration. "Listen carefully" Bruce could even start his inquisition Mihrimah gently pressed her finger to his lips. "Do you really want to discuss such sensitive information out in the open?" After a few seconds, Mihrimah removed her finger, assuming that was long enough for Bruce to think it over before speaking. Mihrimah was willing to admit that Bruce had very soft lips. "Let's return to the cave," Bruce stated before shooting a graveling hook and jumped off the roof.

"Your Baba is very strange, children," Mihrimah commented before she pushed a magical platform under everyone else's feet and brought them safely to the ground. Where Bruce as Batman was standing by the dark strange car and other strange vehicles. Once she was in the car along with Bruce and Damian, the child rested his head on her lap. Since it was the first time in the car without a blindfold, she let her curiosity take over. While glancing around the car Mihrimah found out the most astonishing thing. The clock in the car read three in the morning. No wonder Damian was so tired! In that instant, Mihrimah remembered her anger towards the man in the silly costume. "Bruce why is Damian out so late?" Mihrimah growled as she gripped the back of Bruce's headrest. 

"It's not Father's fault, Mama, I wanted to come along. I wouldn't let him leave without me'' Damian explained poorly as he tried to defend his father. Mihrimah was touched he was already willing to help his father but that didn't excuse why he disobeyed her. "Damian, you are a child. Children can not be out nor awake this late. Besides that, if your Baba or I tell you to do something. You very well do it. Damian, you already know this. Bruce you're an adult and his father why didn't you just tell Damian 'no'." Silence echoed through the tinted car making Mihrimah's anger rise to a new high. 'Who would have thought someone who believes he is some hardened hero was such a pushover!' Mihrimah silently raged. "Gods fucking dammit Bruce! Stop letting a ten-year-old tell you what to do! Your thirty fucking five for fuck sake, why are you taking commands from a minor?" While Damian was apologizing and promising to behave, Bruce was trying to disappear into his seat. Never mind she could still see him in the mirror and could still glare at him.

Then the realization hit Mihrimah like a truck. The only ones who would be considered actually adults in Bruce's little gang were Alfred, Richard, Barbra, and maybe Stephanie if you squinted really hard. Everyone else was legally children! Suddenly a car jerked to a stop, Bruce wasted no time jumping out of the collapsing roof with Damian following swiftly after. Once Mihrimah levitated out of the car she mad Mihrimah to land before calmly "Off to be Jason, Tim, Damian it's far too late for any of you to be awake. Timothy shower before you get to bed it will make it easier to get ready in the morning. Jason, Richard your not traveling, I can tell by the way your standing that your far too tired to do that. Girls what about you? Are you able to stay here for the night? If not you can take my car to get home. It is an auto-drive so you don't have to worry about falling asleep at the wheel." Once the girls told them they can stay, Mihrmah told them to contact their parents so they won't be worried. Barbra's father was a policeman in this mess of a city and had enough to worry about.

They all went off in a line following to Mihriamh they looked like little ducklings. Alfred stood in the corner of the area stunned by what he saw. He even had his hand draped over his heart dramatically. How many years has he begged Bruce to give the children some sort of structure and actual parental guidance? He never thought he would see the day it actually happened. It nearly brought tears to the aging man's eyes, when he was the willful children do as they were told without giving a hard time. Alfred didn't miss the fact that Bruce eyed the Motherly Mihrimah as he slid away. Alfred never saw the man he considers his son to practically run out of the Batmobile even more so from a beautiful woman like Mihrimah. Secretly He wanted to know what happened in the car to frighten Bruce so much.

"Where is Ivy?" Bruce repeated once again, earning a groan from Mihrimah. "I'm not going to tell you, Bruce. One, because you shouldn't ingratiate drunk people. Two, because we are going shopping tomorrow and you are now going to ruin that. Besides your not going to go now anyway. You have to go into the office tomorrow and so you need to go to sleep." Mihrimah pointed open when suddenly the work changed to black for a few seconds before it became a barren wasteland. That was void of all life and water. The air was still and silence reigned supreme. Then that all changed when a rotting hand burst from the dry soil. Pulling its body out from the dirt seemed easy to it. As if it had done so many times before. 

It didn't take long for it to be free from its earthly prison. The corpse jerked this way and that as if it was taking in its surroundings. A filthy cackle ripped free from its black withered lips, dirt flying free from its throat as it did. When it was finished, it turned toward her. Allowing Mihrimah to see its face or what remained of it anyway. As unrecognizable as was there was one feature still perfectly intact. Its eyes. Bright emerald green, burning with hatred and anger. Those were the eyes of her mother jailer and torturer. Those were the eyes of Mihrimah waking nightmare and the very reason she was walking this dying planet. Those were the eyes of Ra's Al Ghul.

When the world went back to normal Mihrimah was in the arms of a now unmasked Bruce. His blue eyes filled with concern for her as he held her up. Mihrimah was sure Bruce had caught her before she hit the ground. As she normally would have if she was alone. Alfred was beside him, unlike the other man. Alfred didn't bother asking a silent question. "Are you alright, Miss Mihrimah?" What a question that was, Mihrimah thought thinking about her current emotional and mental state. "No Alfred I'm not. The escapees from the asylum have now become the least of your worries Bruce. Ra's Al Ghul has returned to the world of the living." She informed them with a heavy heart, grateful she sent the children away. Alfred let out a gasp before running his hand over his balding head. While Bruce stood deadly still, his blue eyes clouding over into a storm.


	9. Chapter 9: What really bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamps are real and Bruce wants to fight them......Mihrimah said no.

Mihrimah would gladly admit it was always entertaining to watch someone dip into madness in real-time. For three days she watched Bruce lose his mind trying to come up with pointless and useless plans. Working his body into exhaustion with dangerous and ridiculous training. While everyone gave in to his petty demands, Mihrimah spent her time doing other things she thought was important. Like tracking down other magical beings in the city, like Killer Frost, Enchantress, Clay Face, and many others. 

But the biggest surprise she had come from inside the manor. From Tim. She was helping him off the floor when she saw the marks on his neck. Trying not to assume the worse she asked about them, he told her that he would get them on and off for years. Mihrimah fears were confirmed, Tim was being fed on by Night Terrors for years. How was he still alive? As a precaution, she checked the children. Not only were they being fed on but so was Bruce and Alfred as well. When asked they each said it was a reoccurring mark for years. "Bruce that mark on your neck is a sign of being fed on by a very dangerous creature," Mihrimah informed him after finished beating his poor training for reasons Mihrimah probably didn't want to know. His groomed eyebrows went into his forehead, "You should have lead with that". Bruce stated while wiping is face free of sweat on a clean towel.

"What is it and how do we get rid of it?" He asked standing tall as if he was a solider on inspection. "It's actually a vampire believe it or not. But it's not a pretty thing that you see on the television. They look like a cross between a naked old person and a frog but with razor-sharp talons. Their teeth are actually on their tongue, it feeds by latching the tongue on to the neck. Their spit is a very potent poison, forcing their victims to live through terrifying nightmares. If it feeds for too long it will result in agonizing death. Or live with everlasting fear which will lead to insanity." Saying it out loud there were very obvious connections between the Night Terror feedings and a few of the _villains_ in Gotham. Namely, the one called Scarecrow, it was possible he was a survivor of the feedings and wanted to find a cure to stop it. Poor Guy.

"As for getting rid of them, there is no we and if it was you would not be included.

You will get in the way and more than likely die in a few seconds. Your religious tokens, garlic, and blessed water are just myths. Made for the hero to take down the villain. Nothing more." Mihrimah gently informed, she was about to pay his toned shoulder but seen the sweat on his and decided against touching him. No matter how the shine highlighted his muscles and Bruce was glistening. "How do you fight it?" Brue asked again, crossing his arms over his chiseled chest. "Not by punching them that's for sure," Mihrimah responded giving him a bright smile, enjoying the fact that Bruce looked annoyed. "Mihrimah this thing is preying on the children and who knows how many others. How go you fight it?"

Stunned by the fact Bruce actually said her name while he was shirtless, Mihrimah sighed in defeat and told him everything he wanted to know. To kill them one should by beheading, removing the heart, setting them ablaze, or dragging them into the bright beautiful sunshine. Putting a wooden stake through their heart would end with the person a bloodless corpse. It's stupid and dangerous to go against any vampire without a proper weapon and training. Even if they are severely injured, vampires are still faster and stronger the average man. Bruce sat in his chair in perfect silence, absorbing the information like a cleaning sponge.

That's made Mihrimah worry, she been around him long enough to know when Bruce goes silent he's coming up with a very elaborate and extremely unnecessary plan. Then I want to appear to help in some way. "Bruce, listen to me, you can not help with this. This is a kill or is killed situation and you don't kill. Which means there is only one option left. As someone, I value as a friend and the father of my children. I'm pleading with you not to get involved." When he gave her a simple head nod, Mihrimah didn't accept it. She needed to hear him agree. She knew Bruce was a man of his word. "Promise me Bruce" Mihrimah demanded staring the man in his beautiful blue eyes. After a long deafening silence, Bruce finally said something. "This is thing is feeding in my family. I'm not standing by." 

Eyeing him for a few more seconds, Mihrimah let out a sigh. "Can not believe you pulled dad card on me. Am I correct in thinking you’re not going to stay at a safe distance?" Bruce answered her with a smirk, Mihrimah has seen too many times from Damian. At least she knows where he got it from. "Damian inherited your smile, you know," Mihrimah told him, earning an almost-smile from the handsome man. "I don't know what part you don't understand about one of the weaknesses being sunlight." Bruce just looked at her with one groomed eyebrow raised. So Mihrimah tried again "I will be heading out when the sun is still out for an advantage." Bruce just nodded his head in agreement obvious to what she was hinting at. "Bats are nocturnal Bruce". Mihrimah had assumed he would get the hint now that she added he alter ego into the conversation. "I'm fully aware of that Mihrimah." For some reason, the man seemed amused while she was getting irritated. "Bruce you can't go as Batman." 

Bruce seemed smug, while it was better then him being stoic. Mihrimah could see him as an adult blue-eyed Damian. Talia had the nerve to be angry at Damage for being a bit when Bruce was the same way. "Bruce you won't have any of your weapons. I know I might as well be asking for the sun to burn blue. But I'll try anyway, what will it take for you to see reason? I can go alone or at least ask Jason and Damian to come along." Bruce gave her a fierce-looking scowl his arms sat nicely on his muscles’ chest. "Oh my look at you! So many expressions you’re expressing! Keep it up you might be a real boy!" Mihrimah couldn't help but tease. Watching him storm away couldn't help but follow him to continue her fun.

Every time Bruce would give Mihrimah his shoulder she would just pop to the other side of him. By the time they were way to the Batcave the scowl that became an irritated glare. "What's going on?" Jason asked as he punched Tim in the arm. Making Tim cry out in pain when he tried to get his revenge Jason just moved. Landing Tim on the floor with a loud ough. While Bruce seemed unaffected by the act of sibling violence. Mihrimah however was not used to seeing her son hit his brothers. "Jason stop bullying Tim, if you want to hit something go abuse a dummy."

When Jason turned his attention to Richard Mihrimah swatted him the back of the head. "Night Terrors have been preying on our family," Bruce announced, as he took his bat computer chair like a king. While everyone else in the group seemed confused Jason and Damian became very angry. "When are you, Ma?" Jason asked immediately forgetting his quest to hurt his siblings. Replacing it with a much preferred protective instinct. Damian however was far more silent. Leaving the area to go somewhere else. "There are six cemeteries in Gotham that are large enough for them to start nesting. Where do we start?" Jason asked his mother giving her the information she was going to ask Bruce. 

"We probably need to go to the oldest ones then work our way down to the most recent. This problem has been unattended to for years. Gotham is probably infested." Saying it out loud, made Mihrimah feel very tired. This was not going to be a one-night outing. Probably not even a month won't be enough either. When Damian came back he had the copper word Mihrimah gave him for his birthday. "Jason, Damian Mama is going to get ready. We are leaving when I get back."

After getting her head nods and yes ma'am Mihrimah went to her room. Plucking the pretty glass bottle filled with a clear liquid from its velvet box. Popping the cork, Mihrimah drank the concoction and went to lay on the bed. Taking long slow breathes she waited for the pain to begin. Thinking there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep the children safe. Less than a heartbeat passed before she felt her blood turn to fire. Mihrimah felt the purification potion slowly creep through her veins. Her tears soak her pillow as she struggled to breathe through the pain. Mihrimah wanted nothing more than to scream, let her pain out another way. But she didn't, couldn't. That would scare the children.

Mihrimah rolled around her bed whimpering as the agony wreaked havoc on her body. Curled onto her side, she was finally able to see her hands through her tears. Her veins were white from the potion but it still didn't make it to her fingertips. But it will never be over fast enough. Mihrimah wasn't sure how much time passed but all she did know was the pain was finally gone. Dragging herself out of her sweat and tear-drenched bed. On the strength of will alone she was able to make it to the toilet in time to empty her stomach.

With her remaining strength she had left, Mihrimah opened a portal to Barsuum. Calling out to her handmaids for there help. Mihrimah felt bad that she called them here but they were always complaining they never had enough to do. "Your highness, this place is not fit for you and the princes!" Lily voiced in concern night she wasn't saying anything Mihrimah didn't already know. It didn't help in the slightest bit to hear it, however. " Delphinium go bring Gardenia, Chrysanthemum, Rapunzel, Amaryllis, and Hyacinth here. You all will be serving here in the manor from now on. Helping Mr. Pennyworth and protecting the manor as well."

Having protection against the real dangers of the night would ease Mihrimah’s worries. Plus they can help Poison Ivy heal. She knew Bruce would give her a difficult time accepting them here. But he should come around now since he knows they are attacking the children. If he's anything he was an overprotective father.


	10. Chapter 10: Part of her world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihrimah making a "small" change to the Wayne manor. 
> 
> Introducing.....my least fav magic users in this entire universe......not saying their not OP just useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't want to say anything to jinx it BBBBUUUUTTTTT......This story reached 1000 plus hits!!!! Oh My Fuck what a milestone!!!! This made me feel sooooo GOOD!!!!! Thank you to everyone!!!

"What the fuck was going on?' Bruce thought to himself as he stared at the colorful clones of Poison Ivy standing behind Mihirmah. While Jason and Damian seemed over the moon about the acid trip that was happening in their living room, everyone else was reasonably on edge. After Mihrimah explained what was going on, Dick looked like he was about to faint and Tim had become a sickly green. "Explain to us again why you think this is the best course of action?" Tim asked eyeing the Poison Ivy duplicated as hard as he could. "They will help protect you when I'm not able to do so", Mihrimah gave a very quick and short version of her full explanation.

Bruce couldn't put his finger on it but Mihrimah seemed to change suddenly. Calm and collected as opposed to her energetic and silly nature. But why? "We aren't exactly defenseless, you know," Dick responded slightly irritated at her words, for good reason too. Training most of your life to be told you're still not good enough. "We aren't exactly equipped to fight magic, Master Dick," Alfred said as he walked in carrying a tray of treats and lemonade. As usual, Alfred seemed unbothered by the madness that had invaded their home. At times Bruce wanted to find out the butler academy Alfred went to so Bruce can see the type of training his father figure had to go through to be this calm al the time. Or was Alfred just used to the craziness that was Bruce's life? "Oh, my logic is that you? I didn't expect to see you here!" Mihrimah said in a sickeningly sweet tone and the smile she gave reminded him of a shark. "I, for one, see nothing wrong with Miss Mihrimah's recommendation. It will help bring a bit of peace of mind to the young masters and to you Master Bruce. Knowing your home is safe."

Mihrimah was overjoyed at the fact another person had agreed to her madness. The nymphs, as Mihrimah called them, seemed pleased as well. Bruce could hear the logic behind the suggestion. But it didn't feel right. They were unknown. The unknown made him feel anxious. Hearing a knock at the front door was like a breath of fresh air to Bruce. Seeing Zatanna being lead by Alfred, always brought a smile to his face. Seeing John Constatine behind her slapped the smile right off his face. Bruce didn't even have to ask who invited them. It was obvious it was Alfred. Bruce noticed the two meta was staring at someone. Following their gaze, he found Mihrimah and Damian at the end.

"Well, well well, if it isn't Mihrimah Al Barsuum", John Constantine said at her. At the sound of her name, Mihrimah started paying attention to what was happening in the house. As she shifted away from Damian, Bruce watched as Constantine wasted no time to admire Mihrimah's legs. Though Bruce couldn't be completely upset at the man since he had done the same thing more than a few times. But Bruce wasn't in a relationship with Zatanna, Constantine was. "You know my name, may I know yours?'' Mihrimah replied, one of her eyebrows raised, it took a lot for Bruce not to laugh at Constatine's embarrassed expression. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or just poking fun again. Even after all this time, he couldn't get a good read on the woman. Which irritated him a lot less than it used too. 

"Ma, you know who they are," Jason told her while giving Constatine the evil eye. Apparently the young man had seen what Constantine as doing. Out of curiosity, Bruce glanced over at Damian if looks could kill the blonde man would be dead and turned to dust. "You call them James and Zahara, you nearly killed them both. Twice." Damian informed his mother, as recollection filled her features, everyone else in the room stared at the calm woman. Zatanna moved to take a seat while Constatine just sat on the arm of the chair. "Why did you try to kill them?" Dick asked the glaring question. "Oh, James has a nasty little habit of trying to take what doesn't belong to him like what is mine belong, things that are dangerous and not a toy. Things a third rate caster can only dream of looking." Bruce's eyes grew wide at the not so subtle way she took a jab at Constantine. "As for Zahara doesn't know how to mind her own business, she helped a monster that literally eats children getaway." 

Everyone saw Zatanna flinch like she had gotten slapped. If everyone were to speak at once they would probably say, what the fuck! "I didn't know what was going on nor did you explain it! I thought you were just attacking her!" Zatanna tried to defend herself, however weak her argument. "Who were you to intervene? I owed you no explanation! Every mage from this realm to the realm beyond the myst knew what that monster was. Even those useless fools from the Council of Arch approved of her death. You caused six more children to be brutally murdered. You earned my blade through your torso. I should remove your head and presented it to those grieving families as an apology." If it wasn't for Jason holding her arm Bruce was sure Mihrimah would have made her threat a promise. "Alright, that's the first time what about the second?" Tim asked trying to take the heat off Zatanna, for a bit.

"James has tried to invade Barsuum twice. Jason can not protect you a third time, go within a mile of Barsuum and I will wipe the Constantine line out of existence." Mihrimah turned her threats toward the man who was trying to hide behind Zatanna. "Look, love, those plants could save millions of lives.'' Constantine tried to reason, intriguing Bruce a little bit. "And put Barsuum in danger once again. DO not act like we are being selfish. Barsuum has been burnt more than once because of our generous nature. Now live with the consequences of your ancestors as we do." Only a few people in the room knew the full story but it was quite clear whatever John tried to steal was sacred. Turning her vicious gaze to a pale Zatanna, "Zahara tried to take Jason from me." As Mihrimah finished speaking Zatanna was trying to merge with the armchair. Too many questions filled Bruce's head but before he could ask. Constantine interpreted remaining them, they only have a few hours of precious sunlight left. It was so obvious he was covering for Zatanna it was nearly laughable but more concerning. As if on cue Damian pulled out pulled up a full map of Gotham. The paper was marred with red x's, each over a cemetery in the city. It was clear the boy had done his research. Well, that or he was planning something horrifying.

''These are the most likely nesting areas based on the night terrors preferred habitats." Bruce was amazed that the boy could do all this in just one short hour. Bruce was even more impressed when Jason handed out copper daggers to him, Alfred, and his brothers. There was strange writing on each of them before he could ask what they writing was. Jason handed out copper rings into their hands, they matched the ones Damian and Jason wore. Just like the daggers, the rings had the same strange writing on them as well. Though Bruce still had no idea what the meant, he had seen the scribbled before. Then it dawned o him, they were the many tattoos that decorated Mihrmah's body. 

It escaped no one that nothing was given to Zatanna and Constantine. But it makes a type of sense seeing how they had magic. "Oh, I have a question! What are James and Zahara doing here?" Mihrimah asked and once again Bruce was stuck trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. "We're here to help, of course," Constantine boasted grinning wildly at Mihrimah, whose face twisted like she was going to be sick. "No offense but you two are the most useless casters I ever met. If you join us, there is almost a guarantee one of us will end up dead." Mihrimah commented leaving in the room slack-jawed at her bluntness. Bruce was having a hard time trying to figure out how that wasn't offensive. 

While Constantine seemed unphased by the comment, probably because he was used to hearing it. Zatanna looked very much offended. Bruce watched as Mihrimah reached into the pouch hanging from her arm and pulled out a gold hand mirror. He didn't even surprise that she had something like that in the small bag. A woman's purse was always an unsolvable mystery. Bruce was curious about what she was drawing on the glass, suddenly he heard Daina's voice saying. "Hello, Cousin! How are you going on this day?'' So many questions he wanted to ask. Too little time. "Hello, Cousin, I'm fine even though I would be great if the circumstance were better," Mihrimah responded shooting angered looks at the two magi.

"You didn't drink your opium poppy tea, yet?" Hearing Daian words casually teasing something so dire nearly made Bruce's head explode. How could she be alright with this? To make things worse Jason, Damian, Constantine, and Zatanna weren't surprised either. "I purified myself, sadly. Only Whoville, I need your help, I seem Zahara Zatara and James Constantine want to help us clean out a night terror nest." Jason peeked over his mother's shoulder, giving the mirror a smile. "Hey, Daina good to see you again. Just to note Ma's talking about John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara. She renamed more people" After Jason's clarification, there was a long silence. Bruce watched as Damian mimicked his older brother's action and glanced over his mother's shoulder. 

"Greetings Princess Daina," Damian said very formally to Daina even for him. But it was Daina's response to the boy that was more shocking. "Greeting young Prince Damian, Mihrimah stop renaming people. It's rude you know this. As for helping with the infestation, is it okay with Bruce alright with me coming to help?" Mihrimah glared over at him and turned the mirror to face him. Seeing Daina's beautiful face in the mirror was odd, to say the least. Though he wasn't surprised by the magic act it was still weird as fuck. "We're not equipped to fight magic and will need all the help we can get." The look of astonishment on Daina's face probably mirrored the look on everyone ones face.

Bruce didn't know for certain because he was focused on Mihrimah. Who seemed to get the hidden message and flashed him with a dazzling smile. As much as Bruce wanted to smile back, when didn't smile back. But he did savor the warm feeling her smile gave him. "Oh...um alright Ill be right there. Mihrimah, open a portal to my bed chamber in Themyscira." With a swipe of her finger, Mihrimah ended the 'call' or whatever that conversation was called and left the room. "If you please, Mister Pennyworth, show us what we must do." The nymph with the yellow hair said, with a quick nod Alfred lead the ladies away after he got Bruce's approval. Suddenly they were alone with the deafening silence for what felt like forever. "Listen closely magi, you two will stay in the middle, Jason will be there with you. Father, Dick, Tim will be at the rear in case any of the fiends get passed. I'll be with Mama and Princess Diana at the front." Damian told everyone as he literally laid out the group formation. 

"Ah no, You are not going to be in the front! I'll be with Ma, you shouldn't even be going your a kid." Jason argued, Bruce just watched silently as his boys went at it. He was slightly offended they fought over who would be with Mihrimah but they fought over who would be furthest from him. "Jason is right Damian. According to your mother, it is going to be very dangerous. Let Jason be in the lead." Bruce interrupted causing Jason's eyes to nearly pop out of his head, a second later Jason was muttering that hell just froze over. Bruce interesting seemed to have pushed Damian's buttons a little. "I know how to fight. I can and have defended Mama just as well as Jason." Damian defended irritation lacing his voice as anger twisted his face. A rare ability to have.

Bruce stared at the ten-year-old and couldn't help but think how adorable Damian was being. "Just because you could don't mean you should.'' Brue tried to reason with the boy. Hearing Mihrimah's chuckle, Bruce twisted his neck to see her leaning on Diana. It was odd he never noticed the women had come into the room. "Hypocrisy thy name is Bruce! Don't you think you are the last person to give that advice?" Mihrimah teased, glancing over at the peeved Damian then back at him. Bruce felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Only Alfred and Jason has ever called him out on his bullshit and to his face at that. He probably would never get used to anyone doing so. "Ma, Damian wants to be on the front lines when we go vamp hunting!" Jason tattled very unlike the son Bruce knew now but always the boy he remembers.

"No, Jason will be with me, this is safer," Mihrimah said agreeing with him and Jason causing Damian to pout. Jason even rubbed it in by sticking his tongue at his younger brother. Everyone else was just too stunned to react but Bruce was overjoyed at the display. "You're still a hypocrite," She said peering over at Bruce once more. He just shrugged slightly, he never said he wasn't. "Alright let us go, we need all the light we can spare. And remember everyone hit them with the pointy ends." Mihrimah said shooing everyone towards the door. As Bruce was about to pass Zatanna he whispered, "I want to know when and why you tried to remove Jaso from Mihrimah." He didn't miss her gulp.


	11. Chapter 11: Buried Treasure Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire hide out, magic fights, for some reason no one hears the noise and smell anything. Apparently no one knew about this place. Wow plot convenience is AMAZING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Mihrimah doesn't call John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara by their names. She calls the Zahara and James.

A city under the city, that's how Mihrimah would describe the mausoleum. Dry blood coated the walls, old bones littered the floor. The foul stench of decaying flesh filled the air. The telltale signs of a breeding ground. To make things worse Zahara kept whimpering and James constant gagging. Safe to say Mihrimah was not having a good time. A nerve chilling sensation scraped her spine, her body warning her what was up ahead. Begging for her to turn around and run. To live to see another day. "Stand ready," Mihrimah warned the group, as she called glacial blaze to her hand. The sound of swords being drawn sang through the gloom. Helping her confidence grow.

The first few were easy since they were still asleep on the floor. But one of the pregnant creatures James was supposed to kill woke up and let out a screech that would make a banshee envious. Everyone by that moment knew what meant. Taking a deep breathe to call her nerves. Regret was immediate, as the pungent scent assaulted her lungs. The deeper they went, the more empty rooms the found. The discovery newly made Mihrimah sick on her own feet. This only meant one thing they regrouped as a horde. "Damian, Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Jason you must all turn back now," Mihrimah announced not turning to look at them. She knew the fear in her eyes would be noticed in the dim light cast by the ever light spell. If they saw her like that, Mihrimah knew they would not leave. "Mama, no we are not leaving you...all here to deal with these abominations." Mihrimah felt Damian put his small hand around her wrist. "Damian, your mother is right. We passed far too many empty areas, and we still have ways to go." Daina chimed in as she adjusted her bracelets. "They're together waiting in an ambush," Dick stated simply confirming what everyone else was thinking. "All right we will be outside, Tim do you still have extra emergency honing beacons?" Bruce spoke surprising everyone but it put Mihrimah at ease.

"Yeah, of course, I do. All you have to do is press the button and we will be back to help as fast as possible." Tim childishly explained the bat-themed devised as he handed it to Daina. Listening to their footsteps start to become distant and nearly fade. Mihrimah wanted to do nothing more than to turn around hug and kiss her children. Miraculously she didn't or else it would have felt like a final goodbye. Mihrimah would fo everything in her power to ensure Daina and herself returned as safely as Ra would allow. Also the other two, but she was having a hard time trying to figure out if they had a will to live. "See you soon, my children," Mihrimah called out to the children as a sort of promise. Venturing forward they finally got to the final chamber. Allowing Zahara to cast the doors off the hinges. Revealing a room filled with glowing piss-yellow eyes. Less than a heartbeat later ear-bleeding screams rattled the walls.

They wasted no time in taking the offensive, Mihrimah unleashed her flames. Watching as the unnatural blue fire is away at the friends in seconds leaving nothing. Mihrimah could hear the nauseating sound of wet flesh being torn apart and bones being destroyed. Mihrimah wanted to look, wanted to make sure everyone that entered with her was safe. But she didn't, couldn't. Mihrimah had to stay focused, this blaze was wild. All it took was one second of distraction and it would consume them as well. But it was the fastest and best way to get the numbers to drop.

Time was not on their side, these creatures needed to be dead before nightfall. Soon Mihrimah felt it, the burning sensation on her palms. Letting her know it was time to stop using the spell. Too bad she couldn't there was still far too many. By the time half creatures were dead the pain became almost unbearable. Dropping the spell Mihrimah popped toward the back furthest away from the battle, where it was remotely safe. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out her sword, Blood Starved. Since using magic at the moment was far too dangerous.

Weapon firmly in hand Mihrimah popped back into the fray. One of the fiends gripped her forearm. Its talon trying to break through the dragonhide armor. Mihrimah shoved her blade through it's under the chin. Its blackened blood gushing out the wound and down her arm. As the thing dropped Mihrimah used the dead weight to force her sword outward. The sound of her blade ripping through the bone echoed through her mind. Her glistening clean copper blade was now sticky and slick black.

Seeing the Night Terrors crowding at her sides, Mihrimah pulsed her magic through the hilt and forced the sword apart into duel blades. Swiftly spinning on the ball of her feet, blades out. Effectively slicing through a few Night Terrors eyes. When the other tried to jump away, exposing the throats. The rough cuts sent black blood spraying all over her face. Quickly turning her attention back to the blinded Nigh Terror, Mihrimah easily stabbed them through the heart. An easy kill since they were holding there bleeding eye their chest was wide open.

When she noticed too many were about to trap her in, Mihrimah popped away to Daina's side. "Set fire to the area I just escaped from!" Mihrimah shouted over to James Constantine, who was floating over her head. He complied but his flame spell was more like an explosion. Several limbs, flames, and charred innards flew everywhere like a demonic form of pollen. "Please tell me, someone figured out where the alpha is hiding!" Mihrimah panted as she cleaved an attacking fiend's head from its shoulders.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get over there yet. It's hiding at the deepest part of the chamber, at least I'm assuming it is. That's where the bulk of the horde is staying," James called out, a heavyweight has lifted off her shoulders when Mihrimah found out this mess would soon be over. "Zahara, James aim at the bulk of the horde," Diana commanded, with no delay fireballs began a wonderful source of light. The screams of pain ad terror began to echo through the room, Mihrimah could feel the tremor in her bones. For a short moment, she wondered if anyone could hear the cries outside. The few that tried to abandon the nest was quickly picked off. 

There was no way to tell how much time had passed. So no one there knew how long they have been hacking and burning away at the seemingly never-ending sea of Night Terrors. But it was obvious their effort was not in vain. Everyone but Diana was becoming sluggish, their attacks were becoming less controlled but they wouldn't retreat. Mihrimah shafted her sword, taking a deep breath. Mihrimah could almost hear her mother yelling at not to be reckless. But as usual, she ignored the angry tiny annoying voice of reason.

Once again called glacial blaze, she felt it's hunger and anger. Knowing Mihrimah had only one use before the flames became disobedient. Again. Popping to the frontlines Mirhrimah gave into the chaos the flames craved. The room was bright with the unholy blue flames. Zahara and James joined in by adding their flames beside her own. Mihrimah wondered why they just didn't lead with this. Once the screams of agony ended, everyone stopped their attacks. Mihrimah being the last to do so, the glacial blaze fighting to reside. Biting at her hands in revenge as she finally got it under control. The force of it and her own fatigue buckling her knees. 

Daina was at her side in less than a heartbeat. The sight of her bloody and charred hands made the Amazon hiss. Helping her up, Mihrimah noticed the other two were shifting through the ash and bone. "There something back here!" James called out, shuffling over they saw the creatures were clustering around a statue of a heavily pregnant woman. The surface was covered with ash but there were no signs of scorch marks or melting. The obvious a few Night Terrors were protecting it. But Why?

"Stand Back", Diana ordered, everyone moved out her way. Quickly she began to push the probably ridiculously heavy lid. It didn't take before they could see what or who was inside. It was an unsurprisingly it was a corpse, wrapped in faded cloth. It was easy to assume the person was a woman and her unborn child. But that just added more questions to the ever-growing pile. Why this style of burial? Why was she down here? Who was she?

"You guys feel that?" Zahara asked everyone, in return she got a collective nod. A dark aura lingered on the corpse, whoever this woman was; went out with a bang and not a whimper. Leaving behind a nasty Curse of Blackened Soul. "Fuck that's not good. It's ancient to by the feel of it." James groaned scrubbing his face with his hands. He only spoke what everyone was thinking but it didn't help their mood. "I'll have them sent to Barsuum. We can find out more about her there than if we kept her in Gotham." Mihrimah said letting out a tired sigh. How could a simple task turn into such a mess? Mihrimah thought as they turned around to leave. She was looking forward to a hot bath, the sun on her skin if it was still up, and a big cup of the poppy. Not in that order.

Once they were free from the crypt, Mihrimah was immediately surrounded by the children. Their worried faces transforming into smiles of relief. Damian clung to her waist as Jason made her lean on him instead of Diana. That is when they saw the mess her hands had become. Rickard started making a fuss, Tim grew a pretty shade of green. Damian clung tighter apologizing to her for not staying behind to help, Jason just let out of a colorful amount of swears. But it was Bruces reaction that worried her the most. Mihrimah watched as his eyes grew distant like he went to hid somewhere only he could see.


	12. Chapter 12: Open Book Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihrimah and Bruce have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people hide behind wall to protect themselves for the harsh reality and cruel world. Often we chip away at the wall to get through to them, to let them know we care and love them. Most people dont have time for that shit. Get the wrecking ball of emotional support and understanding. We got work to do!

Something was wrong with Bruce, well even more than normal. Mihrimah knew the man was the silent brooding type that loved his personal space. But he seemed to be actively avoiding everyone in the manor. Almost everyone said it was normal for him to this from time to time and not to worry too much about it. But Mihrimah knew that wasn't normal at all, as much as she tried to get her friend to open up about what was wrong. True to his weird little persona, he would stay silent. It was like dealing with a toddler who was trying to give you the silent treatment but still wanted a hug.

But the straw broke the camel's back was when Mihrimah went to get Bruce for dinner. The man refused to eat all day and now needed to be treated like the toddler he was pretending to be. She had found him hanging upside down over the ledge by a rope that was tied to his ankles. Everything that could go wrong did inside of Mihrimah's mind like a sick play. Popping next to him Mihrimah hovered by Bruce before she grabbed him. Grabbing the rope Mihrimah turned it into the butterflies. Popping them back to safety, Mihrimah dropped him on his ass. As Bruce gathered himself off the ground, he sent her a nasty glare. Once he was upright Mihrimah gave him a sweet smile and calmly asked "Bruce what the fuck were you going just now?" Walking passed her to go back to the ledge. He simply said "training" as if it was incredibly obvious. Popping in front of him, Mihrimah held arms childishly blocking his path.

"Truly? From my point of view, it appears you were attempting suicide." Bruce's eyes widened at her accusation as if she grew a second head. If he only knew. "You're starving yourself, dehydrating yourself then dangling yourself off a ledge that that will lead to a hundred-foot drop." Mihrimah listed his fault with her fingers. By the end, Bruce wears a sheepish expression on his face. "It endurance training." Bruce still refused to look her in the eyes and his words because mumbled. Once again Mihrimah felt she was looking at an adult Damian, but she could see the other boys as well. It nearly brought a heartfelt smile to her face.

"You knew your not a real bat of the night, correct? Even as Batman your closer to an erotic dancer than a bat." For the first time, Bruce looked her in the eyes. Hus blue eyes full of humor, his lips twitching into a micro smile. "No one has ever said that to me before," Bruce responded coughing into his hand as if to clear his throat. Mihrimah found it a bit odd since his voice was perfectly fine. "Really? How strange! You have the body for it." Mihrimah said confidently patting Bruce on the shoulder as he stood stunned silent. Mihrimah took the opportunity to guide out of the cave. When he snapped out of his haze they were going up the stairs. "No Mihrimah I need to finish training." Luckily Bruce didn't try to jerk free of her hold. Or else he would have tumbled down quite a few steps made of solid stone. Oasis only knows she would have had to let him go so she would not have to add to the list of the trauma she experienced.

"Bruce you need to eat! You know skipping meals is not healthy." Then an idea struck her and Mihrimah did not like it one bit. Wasting no time Mihrimah grabbed Bruce's arm and popped them into his private study. Knowing the room was one of the few places that would be empty. Leaving Bruce to stand-alone Mihrimah dashes to check the hall to make sure that too was empty. For extra precautions with a dash of paranoia She set up two wards. One was to let her know when someone was coming down the hall. The other was a silencing ward on the door. Mihrimah knew what she was about to ask was very grim but it needed to be asked. If her assumptions were correct then it needed to be addressed and solved as soon as possible. Turning to face a very confused and flight-ready Bruce. Even though this was a tense situation Mihrimah couldn't help but be amused. Bruce couldn't leave unless she allowed it. Oh, Isis have mercy that sounded terrible even to her. Snapping out of her slight daze, Mihrimah asked her gut wrecking question. "Bruce is your...torturing yourself?"

Bruce flinched as if she had slapped him. He was well prepared for a physical attack, Bruce knew how to handle those. But mental and emotional assaults at the same time? Not even close. His eyes flickered between mitch matched ones, he saw the concern in them. Her green eye was the exact match of Damian, only two shades of from Jason's. "I used to...still do...the same" Her voice was soft barely above a whisper. But it was more than enough to get his attention and keep it. "I used to starve myself so I could have the same body shape as Talia's. I used to hide my golden eye out of shame, so only the green showed. I used to straighten my hair so it would be like Nyssa. I nearly killed myself trying to be as cold as a killer as Dusan. It was expected of me...of us."

Bruce stood silent and he learned about the mysterious woman in front of him. He didn't think his hatred toward Ra's Al Ghul could grow. But it did. "Do you want to know why I'm addicted to opium?" Mihrimah asked him her eyes now bouncing around the room, her body shifting nervously. He knew what it was from. Shame. "Only if you want to tell me." As badly as Bruce wanted to know why the mother of his children was an addict. He didn't want to force her to talk. Mihrimah was normally an open book. If she was hiding something then the reason for it had to be extreme. "When I was nine I met Baba. He was nothing like Ra's Al Ghul. Granted he wasn't - isn't - human but that was just minor details. He was kind and gentle, he wiped my tears and hugged me. He even returned Mama to me. Baba was there for me through everything. He never judged me or ridiculed me. He was everything I pretended Ra's Al Ghul was." 

When Mihrimah caused Bruce thought that was the end of her story. He would never admit it but he was a little disappointed at how anticlimactic the tale was. But then Mihrimah kept talking. "When I went back to the compound, I stopped obeying Ra's orders. I began to stand up for myself. I stopped letting Talia use me as a practice dummy. I was in complete control. In such a short time Ra's lost his only two sources of true magic. One day he called me over to have tea with him." Once again Mihrimah stopped talking and stared Bruce in the eyes. The detective in him quickly put the details together. Then he felt ill. He knew Ra's was cruel but he wouldn't think the ancient man would go that far.

"I wasn't controllable but I guess I became docile. When Talia brought Jason back with her and Damian was born. Everything changed I was me again. I began fighting." As grateful as Bruce was Mihrimah had told him this. Bruce still had no idea what the purpose behind it was. "All it took for me to stop being a blind cultist were three words Baba told me over and over and over again. I told them to Nyssa, to Dusan, to Jason, to Damian, and anyone who would listen. I'm going to add your name to the list. Bruce Wayne, you are enough." Bruce felt his throat tighten and burn. No matter how many times he tried to clear it, his throat wouldn't ease up. Maybe he was as dehydrated as Mihrimah made it seem.

Suddenly Mihrimah wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. Bruce couldn't relax and his throat was getting worse. "You are doing all you can to protect your family and your city." For a second Mihrimah pulled away from him before she continued "Your parents would be just as proud of you as we are." Wrecking sobs broke free from his chest, as he buried his face into her shoulder. Nothing was said, all Mihrimah did was hold him. To Bruce that spoke in volumes. When was the last time he felt...human? It felt nice. Mihrimah was warm and stood tall allowing him to lean.

Bruce wasn't sure how much time had passed by but when he was done. Mihrimah's white shirt was was transparent from his tears. He felt oddly light and relaxed. Glancing at Mihrimah's face, Bruce expected to see pity or emotion along those lines. To his silent delightful surprise, her eyes held an empathetic and accepting warmth. It was the same look he was used to seeing. "Go shower and come down for dinner, okay?" Mihrimah's time was calm and warm, with a gentle pat on his arm. Mihrimah turned to leave, Bruce watched as she undid all the spells she had cast. "Mihrimah?" He called out getting her attention "I...um...thank you." He stumbled over his words, something he hasn't done by mistake in years.

Bruce has never been this embarrassed before, 'what is it about her that makes me sound like a teenager talking to his hot teacher?' He thought trying his damndest to not glance down at his feet. For his clumsy Bruce received a bright smile. "Do not thank me, Bruce. All I have done was say the quiet part out loud." With that she left the room, quickly Bruce headed to his bedroom's private bathroom. Taking a quick shower, but had to stop himself from putting on a suit. It was a normal family dinner in the manor. Not a night out he didn't need to look his best. "When was the last time we had a family outing?" Bruce mumbled to himself as he shoved his head through the neck of his fresh shirt. "It has been about a year, sir." Alfred's voice echoed through the room. Startling the fuck out of Bruce but he tried not to show it.

"Should I book a private room at Bon Gout?" Alfred asked as he held the door open for him. "Yes in two weeks, for eight PM." If Alfred had any questions he didn't ask them instead the aged man just nodded. As he made his way to the dining room, they passed one of Poison Ivy's relatives. "How is having the...nymphs around?" Bruce felt odd saying that sentence, the childish part of him thought of his favorite nymph. Nymphomaniac. "They are very hopeful, sir. Though they are old fashioned in many ways. Their methods take longer but the results are worth it. It is easier with so many of them."

Bruce ga d Alfred a sheepish smile. He knew Alfred was getting up there in age and he should have already gotten more staff. But Alfred was the only one he trusted with the family secret. As the closer, they got Bruce could hear laughter. It was a type of music he loved to hear over and over and could never get tired of it. When he finally entered the room, the joy didn't stop ad it normally would have. Instead, Jason and Tom brought Alfred and himself into the conversation. They were 'sharing' each other childhood adorably embarrassing moments. They were about to learn about Damian's, much to the boy's dismay. His son hid his face in his hands. "When he was three, Damian found your bat cape thing Talia kept. He ran around with it on saying he was a bat. As cute as it was, I was very confused about your species and very concerned about Talia's mental state. Especially when Talia got upset because Damian and I quote 'changed the scent' ". 

The room was silent everyone started in a different direction. Everyone felt the relief when the Nymphs brought out the meal. But the image Mihrimah had given him was still lingering in Bruce's mind. Bruce knew Talia had...possessive tendencies to say the less. But this was one different level of what the actual fuck! Dinner went on as it did, everyone talked about their day. Mihrimah had met her one of her best friends Nanaue here in the city. She was even able to convince him to help lookout for any more Night Terrors or any other creatures from their 'world'. "Wait Nanaue as in King Shark?" Tim asked the question that Bruce wanted to ask. He hoped it was a different man with that same name. But given Mihrimah's other 'friends' he knew the chances of it being the cannibal was slightly higher.

"That's right! Though he is a prince, not a king. Before anyone asks me who else I am friends with and who else I got to help. I'll just tell you and get it out of the way. There is Harley, Ivy, Live Wire, Killer Frost, Dead Shot, The Riddler, and Bane." There were a few well-earned gasps as she went down the list of criminals but when Bane's name left her mouth everyone was stunned silent. Dick started choking on his food, Tim dropped his fork, Jason just stared at her; his cup still safe in his hand. Damian was silent the boy even seemed, please. When Alfred put a glass of bourbon in front of him Bruce could have kissed the man.

"Oh stop that, Bruce and Bane are two sides of the same coin. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that they could be mirror twins. Besides they can get the information you cannot get or would take far too long for you to find out. Like that fact, Bane told me today that Talia is on the move." Bruce just blinked at Mihrimah, a part of him wanted to go back to the cave and train. Bruce then noticed the way Damian was death grip on his spoon. The child was nearly bending the silver. Mihrimah noticed it as well and began comforting their son by reaching over a trying to hug him. "Don't worry Damian. Talia will not take you from us". Damian green eyes instantly meet his blue. Fear and hope danced within the emerald depths. "You are with your family, son. You don't have to be afraid. We will keep you safe." Bruce spoke truthfully to the terrified boy.

In seconds everyone was loudly agreeing with him. Comforting Damian until he started crying. Bruce was concerned about the opposite effect their words had on Damian until he saw his son's smile. Everyone at the table was wearing the exact smile. Bruce was used to seeing Mihrimah smile. But he had missed the bright smiles of his children. Hearing sniffles behind him Bruce twisted around to see Alfred and the Nymphs crying behind him. Bruce had no idea why they were crying though. It wasn't like he said anything they didn't already know. No one was going to break his family apart ever again. Not while he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is obvious or not but Mihrimah calls her teleportation popping.
> 
> Remember to vote on a name!


	13. Chapter 13: Something Exotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is starting to have a hard time and Mihrimah takes the family on a vacation to her beloved Barsuum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the marking point of the ratings going from M for mature...to E for everyone that clicked on this fanfic hoping for smut. I will tell everyone when the steamy bits come into play so however don't want to read it can skip it. Cuz this shit is about to get nasty. In the best way possible
> 
> Also, The title has been changed to The Empire We Built

A week past since that dinner, but to Bruce, it felt a year. Between planning for Tim’s birthday party, dealing with Penguin and Mr.Freeze disastrous team up and keeping track of the league of shadows. He was tired in every way. He would love nothing more than to take a nap. But even his dreams were being invaded. However, not by the usual mayhem and worries, he deals with daily, he has gotten used to it. Instead, Mihrimah had made herself a frequent visitor inside his dreams for a while. It wasn’t difficult to remember the nightly ‘visits’.

The way her heavy breast felt in his hands or the way her lips felt wrapped around his dick. The way her heavy accent came out as she begged him to fuck her harder or when she screamed his name as she came on his tongue. He never knew his boring name would sound so exotic. The way her untamed hair pooled around her head on his pillow. It was so easy to tangle his fingers in her snow-white hair. Mihrimah loved it when he pulled at her thick locks. Mihrimah mitch matched eyes were even prettier when they were glazed over with lust. Bruce loved the contrast between her dark skin and his cum.Bruce loved it even more when she would scrape it up with her finger and suck her finger clean.

They weren’t always in his bed. Many times she rode in his bat chair as he sucked and pinched her nipples. The sounds of their pants and moans bouncing off the cave walls. Other times he had Mihrimah on her back as he fucked her on top of his desk at Wayne Enterprises. Mihrimah trying her best to stay as quiet as possible as Bruce made it his mission to make sure everyone in the building could hear her. Or holding her up as she fucked her from behind as they overlooked Gotham City still dressed in their gear. Many times they fucked on her bedroom floor. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist. Sometimes Mihrimah would pump him in the shower as she rolled her balls around on her tongue. At times he would finger at the edge of the pool, his hard dick pressed against her legs as he watched her pinch and pull at her nipples.

Bruce always woke up just as tired as when he went to bed, though he was always far more satisfied. His underwear would always be sticking to his skin, Bruce felt like a teenager again as he snuck his cum drenched underwear into the washing machine. It was still as embarrassing and nerve wrenching as he remembered. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Bruce turned his head to see Mihrimah smiling down at him. "Can you enter people's dreams?" He asked before he had the chance to stop himself. All he got for a few seconds was a blank stare. "Um… I'm was not born a dream strider. I do, however, know a few spells to enter someone's dream. I don’t use them unless it's a life or death emergency. Dreams are dangerous and unpredictable. Not to mention a huge invasion of privacy." Bruce didn’t like that answer. He was hoping Mihrimah would say yes. Now he knew it was just his perverted mind instead of it being a mutual thing.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your dreams?" Concern and worry were written on her beautiful face. 'No I've just been fucking you senseless almost every night for nearly a month', Bruce thought a part of him wanted to say it out loud. But he knew it would end with him getting slapped or would it? From what he learned about Mihrimah and the people of Barsuum. They are very open mind people and don’t get offended as easily. Was Bruce willing to test his theory? No, no he was not. "No, I was just curious." Bruce wasn’t lying exactly just saying g a half-truth.

"If you say so, anyway, I get a mirror call from my cousin. They got information on the body we found. It’s so strange that I need to be told in person" Mihrimah informed him. Bruce didn’t know whether or not this information was good news. But it was one less thing that he had to worry about. For now. "Everyone wants to go to Barsuum. Will you come as well?" Bruce nearly smiled at the eager tone that Mihrimah voice held. Truth be told Bruce did want to see Barsuum. He had seen the artwork Damian created on the island. Either it was that beautiful or Damian added a bit of artistic embellishment. Either way, Bruce brought different types of art supplies for Damian. Earning brownie points with his son while letting the boy know he supported him. It also made Bruce research the island. To always come up empty-handed every time. Turns out Barsuum was like Themyscira was hidden and was strictly invite-only.

"With everything that is happening, I can’t leave Gotham." Sadly that was true, him leaving would be a terrible idea. He might come back and the Riddler in control or something that ridiculous. "Bruce, if the police are not able to do their jobs without you. Then they should not have their jobs. Let them do what they are paid to do." Mihrimah brought up an argument he had with himself and others since he became Batman. Before Bruce could answer, he saw everyone coming down the stairs. "If it were that easy I wouldn’t need to put on the mask," he told her the sad truth about his city.

"Did he say yes yet?" Tim asked as soon as he was in earshot. Mihrimah answered for him while Bruce just sighed. He knew he was about to be pressed by his family. The voices of his children were the fastest way to kill his hard-on. "Oh come on Bruce! Gotham will be just for a few days!" Barbara voiced. Bruce didn’t miss the irony of the police commissioner’s daughter telling him that it was okay to leave the city and her father alone. “A few days of relaxation might be just what you nee, Sir,” Alfred said adding his fuel to the fire.

Everyone in the room was speaking at once trying to convince him to go. ‘They want to take a vacation with their father. There is nothing wrong with that.’, the small voice of reason in his head whispered. “Bruce consider it. I want you to come to Barsuum,” Mihrimah said putting her hand on his shoulder. As he glanced around he saw the hope and excitement in everyone’s eyes. Bruce didn’t want to destroy that. “Fine but how will we get there? What about W.E?” He didn’t want to be the downer like he was coming off as. However, these were questions that needed to be answered. “I have informed the managers at Wayne Enterprises that you will be taking a brief holiday, sir,” Alfred told him looking Bruce in the eye completely confident. “What would you have done if I had said no?” Oddly enough Bruce was not upset at what Alfred had done. This wasn’t the first time Alfred made sure he couldn’t go into work.

“You would not be the first person I abducted by use of portals. We will also be traveling to Barsuum by portal.’’ Mihrimah informed him while completely unphased by the looks nearly everyone was giving her. Mihrimah began to move her arms stiffly. Bruce has seen her do it enough time to know what she was doing. Knowing the nauseating feeling that is about to come with her opening portals. “I have no comments about what you just said. Alfred where are the bags?’’ Bruce questioned once he noticed there were no carry-ons. Instead of Alfred answering it was one of the nymphs. Bruce was pretty sure her name was Chrysanthemum but he could be wrong.

“Preparations have been made in Barsuum. Everything was brought over earlier today Mr.Wayne.”Bruce didn’t know how to feel about being called Mr.Wayne. It was much worse than being called Master Bruce. Before he or anyone else could ask more about the glossed over details. Mihrimah started acting like a flight attendant before a plane was about to take off. "Alright, here is what you need to know before you travel by portal. The journey will be about a heartbeat long, and it will only take one step. However, at that time you will experience a complete blackout of all your senses. Everyone knew that this type of travel might experience nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and or a sense of overwhelming emotions. Either separate or all at once. The urge to cry or soil one’s self is normal once you exit the portal."

While Jason and Damian only seemed amused at their mother's antics. Everyone else stood there in utter horror at the information that they were given. When Jason and Damian wanted to go through the swirling violet portal. Bruce instinctively pulled them back to safety. Startling with both of his children and everyone else around them. "Ba-Father it's not dangerous," Damian told him peering up at Bruce. Even though he knew Mihrimah would never hurt the children by mistake or on purpose. But portal travel sounded a bit too much to him. "Portal is the only other way to get to Barsuum besides flying. Before you make that suggestion. Barsuum may be a peaceful place but we shoot to kill. So that means no planes and I don't think Ma flying us there is the best choice. Besides the fact, we might be seen. I pretty sure it will take more than twelve hours to reach Barsuum that way." Jason pointed out as he patted Bruce on the back.

Hearing a loud awe Bruce glanced over to Mihrimah to see her squishing her face between her hands. “Baba-Batis too adorable. One of the nymphs can go first if it makes you feel any better.” As on cue one of the women stepped forward and went through. When Mihrimah saw Bruce didn’t budge, she signed and signaled for another nymph to go through. It wasn’t long before all the nymphs were through the portal. By then Bruce decided to go first, prompting Mihrimah to call him Baba-Bat again. It had a nice ring to it if Bruce was going, to be honest.

Mihrimah was right when she told them stepping through the portal was the definition of misery. That moment had become the longest moment in his life. Then to see a sea of colors on the other side. The sky was crystal clear since there was no smog. Nor was there any ridiculously tall buildings casting shadows. From where he stood he could see the ancient city but it was perfectly preserved. It reminded him of a lot of Diana’s home. “Mr.Wanye, if you please, come this way to sit down,” Delphinium spoke gently gesturing for him to follow Bruce knew this nymph since she seemed in charge of the other. The area she was pointing at was a mountain of pillows on a huge outdoor mattress; which was as colorful as the pillows. Everything was sitting under a bright-colored canopy. Which was surrounded by bright flowers Bruce didn’t recognize.

As he slowly made his way over Bruce took out his comm to tell the others it was safe, for the most part, to come through. After a few seconds of state, Bruce felt panic grip his heart. Turning quickly Bruce’s vision blurred and his legs gave out. Crashing on to the very soft mattress and pillows. Once his world became clear again a different nymph was holding a silver goblet of something. Taking the cup from her, Bruce saw it was water. Since the silver didn’t turn color Bruce knew it was fine. After a few sips, he felt a bit better, “how do I contact my family?” It downed on Bruce how natural and outright pleasant to say out loud and to someone other than Alfred.

Delphinium stepped forward holding a mirror similar to the one Mihrimah uses. Watching the woman draw random shapes on the dark glass. He watched as it began to fog then swirl. In seconds Bruce was able to see Mihrimah face. “So is it safe? Can we come through now?’’ Mihrimah didn’t even try to hide the laughter in her voice. “Yeah, all clear on this end on this end.” Afterward one by one each of them came through the portal. The only ones who didn’t have a negative reaction Mihrimah, Jason, and Damian. Luckily none of them shit themselves though Stephanie did vomit. Somehow one nymph was there with a bucket and another held her hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone that has been super patient with me. Things have been pure chaos over on my end.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome To Barsuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miracles happen" because DC never fucking explains this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you, everyone, for being patient with me and continuing to read this fic! Thank you so much for the kudos!

After everyone was well enough to move, Mihrimah led them to the most important part of the palace. The private water garden. The moment her maternal family comes in to view, Damian could barely contain himself. "My king," Mihrimah said as she kneeled down a heartbeat later she felt his strong fingers pluck her forehead. "Stop that, cousin", looking Mihrmah seen a bright toothy smile on her younger cousin. Allowing him to pull her up, Mihrimah pulled the younger man into a hug.

Looking at all the faces of her family, Mihrimah said "everyone this is Jason and Damian, father, Bruce. Lovely man all around. This tall lad, Richard is the eldest boy. He is so sweet it's almost as surreal. Timothy is the one who might not be breathing properly. Are you feeling alright, Timothy? Yes alright, let someone know if that changes.". After the pause to check on Timothy she continued her introductions. "He is the third child, natural-born genius this boy is. These two stunning ladies are Barbra and Stephanie are the daughters' Bruce could not legally adopt. Crown jewels these two are. Parents could not be prouder. This is Alfred the family caretaker and a miracle maker. Nearly thought the man could use magic and I'm not completely convinced he can't." As she went over each person Mihrimah didn't notice they were blushing at her unconscious complements. Barbra, Stephanie, and Alfred were almost seemed to be glowing after they were introduced. Bruce tried to bow but Jason stopped him whispering ''Ma was just goofin. You don't bow."

''Everyone this is King Mustafa my younger cousin and the most spoiled baby you will ever meet. His mother and my favorite aunt, Queen Mother Kade. Her husband and my favorite uncle Prince Consort Menes. This is Princess Shuri the joy of Barsuum. She is everyone's favorite. This is my Grandfather and the heart of our family and kingdom Babu Amun. This goddess is my mama, Princess Ororo." The moments Mihrimah finished her embellished and embarrassing introduction. Jason and Damian shot from Bruce's side to hug the other side of their family. Mihrimah had to nearly push everyone else to take a seat on the large pillows. The moment they did finally sit down cheese, fruit, cold meats, and sweet drinks were brought to them. "Tell me straight Shuri, why is the identity of this corpse so important that I needed to be here was so urgent and dire?" Watching the usually confident and calm Shuri fidget made Mihrimah uneasy and very suspicious.

"It would be best to show you. But not now, later, much later. You just came home. Relax, bask in the sun." Babu said ask he plucked some cheese from the plate. With that, the conversation was dropped, but the worry was still there. Mihrimah knew it wasn't because of Bruce and the others being there with them. After a while, Mustafa was called for his daily audience with the people of Barsuum. Mihrimah then took the time to show them where they would be sleeping. "Um.. quick question why is everyone dressed in sheer or naked or barely dressed?" Tim asked his face red as an apple. Actually meanly everyone faces had the same shade of red. "The people of Barsuum we are a bit conservative to our ancient roots than most people. Plus the temperature stays at this like this all year round. We are a tropical island. Wearing what we are wearing now we would have a heatstroke." Damian explained to the others, "Plus it's freeing in away. No body-shaming, no bitter remarks, and no chafing or riding up" Jason added messing up Tim's hair.

"Is your history Egyptian based like Themyscira is Greek?'' Richard asked as he stared at the art and vases along the hall and the tiles on the floor. "That's right! Themsycira and Atlantis are our island cousins." Mihrimah said enthusiasm then added, "Not everyone in Barsuum is of Equpatian descent we have a very diverse." After a few seconds of them, sightseeing Mihrimah asked "why don't we spend some time relaxing and we will explore some of the islands. What do you all want to do?" As they rounded the corner to her residential wing. A few ideas were thrown into the air but swimming in her small water garden had won. Bring them to their room and was assigned one a nymph to them. Damian and Jason already had attendants and room. Alfred felt strange being waited on for the first time and tried to protest. But agreed when Bruce pointed out they didn't know Barsuum and would need help. Plus Alfred out of everyone needed a vacation.

Watching until everyone was in their rooms to change, Mihrimah went to Barbra. Once she was allowed inside, it took Mihrimah a few seconds to frame the question in her head. Still, she hoped it wouldn't be offensive t the young woman. Taking a deep Mihrimah tried to get her words out of her throat only to have Barbra beat her to speaking. "If this is about Dick and I going out. I just-" Mihrimah off with a rapid head shake. "This has nothing to do with your relationship with you and Richard. That is completely up to you two. Do not let others influence your romantic or sexual decisions unless they express concerns for your safety. Or else you will end up miserable."

Barbra nodded with a reddened face. "Um... can I ask you something since we are on the topic of relationships", Barbra asked fidgeting her fingers. Mihrimah was happy she was not the only one who was a nervous wreck right now. "Of course" anything to help stall the horrifying question I am about to you, Mihrimah silently added. "Are you and Bruce dating?" Barbra blurted out before glancing around unable to meet her eyes. Leaving Mihrimah confused silent, she had no idea why the young woman was embarrassed to ask that. It was a perfectly normal question, Mihrimah thought, a bit hypocritical since she was aggressive when she thought I wanted to know about her and Richard. 

"No, Bruce and I are not dating" Mihrimah answered honestly. It was cute to see the normally mature and well mannered young woman pout in disappointment. But Barbra didn't pry any further nor did she explain why she assumed they were dating. But she did say Richard owed her twenty dollars. Too sober to ask what the fuck she was talking about. Mihrimah opened up her can of worms and spat out the question she's been wanting to ask. "Barbra it is a Barsuum custom to offer meaningful gifts to those we wish to be friends with. I would like to try and help you walk again. If you would let me." Mihrimah was proud of herself, her offer of friendship seemed to come out a lot better than she thought it would. The silence that followed was deafening making Mihrimah rethink her success. 

Mihrimah began to panic when Barbra started crying. "No no no it's okay! I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive, truly. Um... Um... please don't cry!" Mihrimah tried to soothe as she raced to Barbra's side. 'I should have put more thought into this! How could I be so fucking stupid! I'm normally so good at this, how could this go so wrong?' Mihrimah silently berated herself, when Barbra wrapped her arms around Mihrimah in a hug. Which was returned ou of reflex. "I want to try!" Barbra sobbed into Mihrimah's shoulder, the redhead's tears soaking through Mihrimah's clothing with ease.

The relief Mihirmah felt made her feel dizzy. Understanding the tears were from joy or even hope maybe both. A part of Mihrimah wanted to know why Zahara or Constantine didn't heal her. Calling one of them right after the incident to help her should have been a simple matter. Since Bruce and the children's birthday party magicians seem to be such good friends. The wound would have been fresh and extremely easy and fast to heal. Then again there was a reason those two were the last resort. "The injury is old so we can try a few different things but I am warning you now they all are painful. The first attempt would be a healing spell. The second attempt would be to use a healing potion. The third attempt would be to Sekhmet Tears, think of it was a Lazarus Pit but without all the evil, rage-induced, murderous sides. The fourth attempt would be to use a special potion, Brew of the Flos Magicae Aurea. If those don't work there should be one last thing but we will cross that bridge when we get there. Let's hope that's is never." Mihrimah explained purposely leaving out the last option. Each of these were secrets the Barsuum royal family would die to keep safe. But Mihrimah trusted Barbra besides its not like the redhead would be there to watch it everything being prepared. If bad turned to worse and worse became oh my fuck how did this happen, Mihrimah would just wipe the young woman's memory. Simple...NOT! But it was better than killing Barbra.

Barbra's smile grew as Mihrimah went over her options. Adorably obvious to what Mihrimah didn't say out loud. Hiding behind a smile was a hell of a tactic. Signaling Merigold to help the young woman onto the bed. Once they had her settled and as possible as she laid on her stomach. Her lower body exposed. Standing on her knees, Mihrimah called her strongest heal to her hands. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself before placing the gold pulsing light on the woman's spine. A sharp gasp followed by a gentle sigh left Barbra's lips. That was a good sign if there ever was any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Zatana heal Barbra? I mean come on Bruce will go through hell and high water for Zatana. But she won't do him a solid and heal Barbra? The fuck outta here with that side character syndrome bullshit! Don't Worry Barbra I got you, girl!


	15. Chapter 15: Gift Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BatFam are difficult people to shop but a heartfelt gift is always the best. They meet Mihrimah's precious baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This total came to my attention literally 15 chapters in that not very own will be able to pronounce Mihrimah's name. Don't know why I never thought of that. So here is how you pronounce our lovely MC name.
> 
> m-ee-h-r-ee-m-aa-h
> 
> I'll tell you the meaning of her name a little further in the story. It has a slight impact on the story so that would be spoilers.

Watching Barbra walk brought tears to everyone’s eyes. No one thought she was able to heal, even though Bruce had gotten her the best doctors he could find. "How?" Jason asked after he finished his hug. Bruce wanted to ask the same question but his throat felt like it closed. "Mihrimah tried healing me but I nearly made her faint, I never thought healing magic was so difficult to do. Maybe that's why Zatana could not do it." Barbra’s comment made Damian snort and mumbled something about making excuses for the woman.

But everyone just ignored him, "if she failed then how are you able to walk now?" Tim questioned before flinching and looking at Jason and Damian. Surprisingly neither of them seemed bothered, probably since Barbra was walking it meant she didn't fail. "Mama is a mature adult, it's only natural she admits to her mistakes." Though nothing Damian said was towards him, Bruce felt attacked. By the look of a few of the others, they felt the same way. Odd since they were barely considered adults. "Well after the healing spell I was able to feel my legs. So Mihrimah tried again after again. I was able to move my toes, I cried like a baby. That’s when Gardenia handed me a healing potion in a very pretty glass bottle and asked me to drink it. Tasted like Gotham River water and mint." The description brought back disgusting memories for Bruce. He had to fight himself to not start gagging.

"That trauma aside, I didn't even notice that I had sat up to hand Gardenia back the bottle. I didn't feel any weakness in the muscle, no remaining aches, no tenderness. Nothing!" Everyone watched with joy as Barbra did the famous little dance. Bruce could remember the last day he has seen it. Regret began to bite at him as Bruce also remembered every time he told her to stop dancing and be more serious. As if hearing his thoughts Barbra stopped doing her dance when she glanced at him. For the first time in a long time, Bruce allowed himself to smile. Chaos quickly followed after.

"Alfred what do we do something is wrong with Bruce!"

"Are you having a stroke?"

"Bruce come sit down!"

"Quickly bring Father some cold water!"

"You look devilishly handsome, sir"

"Ma! Where's Ma? Someone go get Ma!" 

"You know how to smile?"

Bruce didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand, he felt like he understood, he knew he needed to appear strong. But on the other hand, he wondered if he truly became too...distant, stiff, stoic. “What’s going on here ?” Mihrimah’s voice rang free among the noise, causing everyone to gave her attention instead of Bruce. Much to his absolute relief, when he saw her enter with a mysterious teenage girl dressed in a thicker cloth than he had seen here. She had on a plain sleeveless cream-colored dress that stopped just before above her thigh. A blue and green tassel rope acted as a belt and sat on her waist. She wore the plain-woven sandals.

In a heartbeat, she was in front of him. Poking Bruce in the arm before quickly retreating, leaving Bruce and a few others confused. “He’s fine’’ the girl’s voice clean as a bell, “there is no need to worry” she announced to everyone. Causing Jason, Damian, and Mihrimah to chuckle at her oddly innocent word. “Oh, Changeling, no, they are teasing their Baba. He is not ill.” The teenaged girl’s face was quickly covered in a delicate blush, as she hid her face in Mihrimah’s arm. “Any whoville, I have the absolute pleasure of introducing my darling beautiful baby girl, Cassandra Cain,” Mihrimah announced. The already embarrassed Cassandra peaked from her hiding spot to shyly wave at them.

Bruce heard the trio talk about Cassandra from time to time He felt ashamed that he was slightly stunned by her appearance. Bruce expected the girl to be beautiful since Mihrimah was her mother. But finding out the girl was of Asian descent was a bit of a surprise. It should not have been, he knew better than to make any assumptions. Everyone took their time introducing themselves to the shy teenage girl. “Brothers Baba can I return with you to Gotham? Mama says the League of assassins is sniffing around. I can help.” Hearing someone call Bruce Baba made him feel warm inside. While Mirhimah, Jason, and Damian looked slightly surprised at Cassandra. From what he was told about the girl she was the quiet-shy type. Guess her talking to him was out of character.

“I can go to Gotham right Mama?” Her voice was small, barely over a whisper. Bruce was not about to separate a family. He had more than enough room in the manor. “If it is alright with your mother. Then I’m more than happy to have you in our home and alongside us, Cassandra.” All eyes were on him barely a second after he finished his first sentence. Only Cassandra held excitement and joy everyone else was shocked out of pure disbelief. Did they think he would say no to Cassandra simply request?

“Okay...um...why don’t we go jump in the pool? It’s okay for Barbra to swim right?” Stephanie asked Mihrimah awkwardly trying to change the subject. Something Bruce was grateful for. “Yes it should be fine but if you feel any fatigue or pain Barbra. You have to stop, get out, and rest”, Mihrimah instructed Barbra, who gave an eager head nod in response. “I’m going to the sun garden to rest. I just wanted to introduce you to Cassandra." With some gentle encouragement, Cassandra joined the others. But still, she sent worried glances toward her mother as did Jason and Damian. Was healing really that taxing on the body? 

"Go have fun. I'm not about to ruin your fun with my snoring" Waving off their concern Mihrimah and her nymph attendant went to leave. The thought of sleeping under the warm sun sounded as amazing as watching the children play. Feeling a yawn break free Bruce knew which option was the winner. "Do you mind if I join you?'' A collection of gasps ripped through the air like a fart at a formal dinner. Once again Bruce wondered why it was so strange for him to want to do something as simple as taking a nap. Then he wondered when was the last time he took a nap. "Not at all."

Turning to Alfred, Bruce asked if he wanted to join them but the old butler 'kindly' declined. Saying he accepted a massage from 'Miss' Chyrstanthumum has offered to give him. Following Mihrimah through the colorful maze until they made it to their destination. Too many different types of colorful flowers, where everywhere, the air was sweet with their natural perfume. Colorful butterflies fluttered about, even some trees were full of flowers, other trees were heavy with fruit. The only shaded areas were from said trees. In the middle was a huge blue rug with silver designs covered with even more colorful pillows. "So this is where all the colors in Gotham went" Bruce mumbled, it took him a while to realize he made a joke. What was wrong with him lately? "As I live and breathe Bruce Wayne has a sense of humor'' Mihrimah teased, dramatically placing her hand over her heart.

Bruce could see where Jason got the dramatic flair. "I've been known to have one from time to time", he replied giving her a crooked smirk. "Well fuck me sideways, a joke and a smile. All for me, I'm gonna put that in a memory crystal,'' Mihrimah have him a few ideas on how to scream his name. Snapping back to reality Bruce noticed Mihrimah was luckily only two steps ahead of him. "What exactly is a mommy crystal?" Bruce simple question but it caused a questionable amount of joy and enthusiasm in Mihrimah. "I'm so happy you asked! Come come!" Reaching out Mihrimah grabbed his hand, excitedly pulled him to the glorified picnic blanket.

Watching the excited woman Bruce felt like Mihrimah was going to burst into song and dance. "Delphinium can you go to my room and get the box of Ibn Al Xu'ffasch!" The joy in her voice seemed to be contagious because the green woman squealed a yes and ran off. When she turned back to him Mihrimah eyes shined like his dates when he brought them something they would passive-aggressive ask for. "Okay, there is a custom we have here in Barsuum. To show someone we want to be friends, true friends, we give gifts. They are normally heartfelt and painfully planned out. To prove our interest are genuine and pure".

Bruce could easily figure out what was coming next. "Was that why you healed Barbra?" That came out wrong before Bruce could correct himself. Mihrimah agreed "healing her legs was my gift to her". It was childish but Bruce wanted to know what she gave the others, so he asked. Mihrimah killed the night terrors for Tim then helped him recover from the damage they caused. Allowing him to sleep peacefully again. For Stephanie, Mihrimah made sure her baby was safe and with a loving family. After the child had gone missing during one of the Jokers temper tantrums. Mihrimah had brought the nymphs over to help ease Alfred's workload and the anxiety that came with being Bruce's only staff member. She helped Dick come to terms with his anger when would explain why his son wasn't so falsely happy all the time anymore. But seem genuinely to be alright.

Bruce just thought it was Dick trying to stay happy for his parents. He never thought he was so angry. He always saw Dick as a beacon, all these years how could he have missed something like that. Or did he never want to see it? Once again he felt like a failure of a father and a partner. Feeling Mihrimah's hand on his arm, Bruce looked over at her. "He hid his anger from you, from everyone. He didn't an to add his burden to several you were already carrying." Placing his hand over her own, Bruce allowed himself to be comforted by her small offer. It felt nice, Bruce definitely noticed how his hand engulfed hers and how soft her hands were. Instantly his brain went to how good it would feel on a totally different part of his body. He needed to get laid and soon before he did something embarrassing happened. Luckily Delphinium had come back, holding a very expensive, small ivory and gold box with an emerald accent in one hand. In the other a pitcher of something, while she balanced a gold tray full of meats, fruits, and pieces of bread. Watching with interest as the snacks were placed in front of them and the nymph held the bo out to Mihrimah. Who gently took the object and slowly dramatically reveling...crystals. They glimmered as if they were made of starlight.

"Pick one" Mihrimah eagerly urged him as she put her hand on his thigh. Unfortunately, her eyes were on the crystals so Bruce knew he was reading into things. This frustration he was feeling was completely one-sidedRandomly picking a crystal, Bruce tried to hand it to Mirhimah. But she waved him off before telling him to put the rock in the stand. Before he could ask what stand he saw Delphinium place a stand in the design of three gold dragons standing back to back each with a gem in their mouths. There were strange symbols on each one they looked something similar to what Mihriamh had tattooed on her body. "Put your hand next to one of the dragons and say relive" Mihrimah's voice dropped to a gentle whisper. At that point, Bruce felt like a child on Christmas morning. Doing as she instructed, Bruce was startled as the crystal jumped about a foot above the stand. The second it went stable the crystal began projecting a light. 

After a second the light became an image of two young boys one dressed in one of his bat hoods. The other was a sheepish looking Jason, dressed in a robin costume. The sight of his son, young and alive stole the air from his lungs. "What are you boys playing?" Mihrimah's voice asked Jason's forest-green eyes sparkled at the question. "Were playing Batman and Robin!" Bruce watched with pride and love as Jason quickly retold one of their adventures. "My dad's the coolest ever!" Jason declared to whom Bruce assumed was Mihrimah. "Mama look I'm a bat!" A string of awes filled the air as the toddler did one of his favorite poses.

"You would be the cutest Batman ever Damian!" Jason told the child as he bent down to give the younger boy a hug. Bruce didn't know he was crying until Mihrimah wiped away one of his tears. Suddenly becoming alert Bruce quickly searched for the nymph, only to find she was gone. When did she leave? Did she see him cry? "I sent her away when the crystal activated" Mihrimah answered his internal dilemma putting him at ease. "Will you accept my gift, Bruce?" Glancing at the recording of his boys playing then back at their mother. All Bruce could do was nod his head, he didn't trust his voice. The smile Mihimah gave him could have rivaled the sun. "The deactivation word is remembered just put your have before one of the dragons like before. The crystal with the moon craved on them are memories of Damian. The crystals with the sun are memories of Jason. The one with the sun and moon eclipsing are memories of both of them." 

Silent but nodding Bruce memorized the information he was given. When Mihrimah was done she moved away, Bruce instantly felt colder. Which was odd given how hot it was. "Should I- do I give you a gift in return?" Bruce felt strange, Mihrimah just gave him a priceless gift. Bruce usually would be kissing her right now, trying to move to the bedroom if she was any other woman. But seeing how he was just friend-zoned, Bruce doubted that would be happening. Even though he really wanted to kiss her right now. "Not at all these are the customs of my people, not yours." Watching Mihrimah snuggle into the pillows, Bruce just nodded.

After finishing the recording Bruce went through crystal after crystal. Binging the memories as if it was his favorite television show. Bruce didn't even bother stopping his tears from flowing as he watched his sons grow before his eyes. Watching Damian take his first steps and say his first word, with was love you. To Bruce, those words were better than Mama or Papa. Watching Jason teach Damian to do chart wheels just as Dick taught him. Watching Jason and Damian play shadow puppets was heartwarming. Watching Damian beat Talia time after time in swordplay made him feel oddly proud. By the time Bruce went to sleep his face was hurting from all the smiling, he had done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Mihrimah's gift to Bruce? Don't come at me for making him cry, okay. Any parent would do the same if they were in his place.
> 
> Oh and the next chapter is smut.....sooooooo......brace yourself for that!


	16. Chapter 16: Red in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Mihrimah get a little steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter!!!! I repeat this is a smut Chapter!!! E for Explicit!!!!! Not Safe For Work or school!!!!! If you are a child skip to the guide below!!!!  
> 🤯 if you see this.....the smut has begun  
> 😳 if you see this....the smut has ended

🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

Bruce watched as Mihrimah lowered herself to her knees in front of him. "Look at you, that cant is comfortable." Mihrimah cooed as she stroked the large bulge through his slacks. "Shall I take care of this for you? I can use my hands to stroke you till you can't hold your cum anymore. Though that will make a bit of a mess. Or I could have you in my pussy. Feel you stretch me. Fill me. Watch me seek my pleasure on top of you. Perhaps you prefer me to suck you dry? I can run my tongue all over your throbbing dick. I wonder how far down my throat your dick can go Bruce. Don't worry I'll swallow all of your cum. I won't waste any of it."

With every scenario, Mihrimah described, Bruce felt himself get harder. He could feel his precum coat his silk boxer briefs. "You have quite the mouth, don't you, Mihrimah?" His voice was heavy with lust, Mihrimah hummed in response as she freed his dick from its expensive prison. After quick gentle kisses along with one of Bruce's pulsing veins, Mihrimah simply said "You haven't told me which one you would like Bruce. Or you want to greedy and try all three? But how will you finish Bruce?" His will power slipped away like sand.

Grabbing his dick Bruce began to stroke himself in front of her. As Mihrimah tried to reach for his twitching dick, Bruce stepped away. A satisfied grin formed across his face as she whimpered in disappointment. "Get on the desk and spread your legs. I want to watch you finger yourself." Licking her lips Mihrimah immediately obeyed, Bruce watched eagerly as Mihrimah shamelessly pulled up her dress. His satisfied grin turned primal when Bruce has seen she was pantyless. Depriving him of seeing the lingerie but gave Bruce the immediate pleasure of seeing her glistening cunt.

Moving closer Bruce savored the sight of a desperate lover. Apart from him wanted to push her hand away and enter her. Feel Mihrimah tight warn drenched pussy around his painfully hard dick, but he wouldn't just yet. Bruce wanted her to experience the same thing she was doing to him. Mihrimah's pants became faster letting Bruce know she was getting closer. Leaning forward he guided her soaked fingers to his mouth. Gingerly sucking and licking her digits clean while staring Mihrimah in her mitch match eyes. Her lips parting as she watches him.

When she softly pulled her hand away Bruce let her go. Mihrimah stroked his face with her thumb. Slowly her lips eclipsed his own. Their kiss stayed sweet for about a heartbeat. Their tongues danced against each other. When they finally parted Mihrimah's lips were swollen and Bruce knew he was as well. Gripping the bottom of her dress, Bruce pulling it over her head and off her body. Just like her panties, Mihrimah was missing. Her dark nipples were hard and standing proud. Bruce wasted no time fondling one breast and suckling on the other. Mihrimah let out a strangled noise as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Tugging on the stands to pull him closer. 

"Bruce, you're driving me crazy! No more teasing!" Mihrimah complained grinding her pussy on his aching dick. Letting him know how eager she was. Bruce had enough of the flirting himself, he began to undo the button-up shirt he wore. Only to have Mihrimah push his busy hands away. With a snap of her fingers, his clothes vanished leaving Bruce as naked as she was. "Handy" was all Bruce muttered before he gripped her hips. Mihrimah was more than ready for him, all Bruce needed was a firm thrust. The sound of wet suction was music to Bruce's ears. Leaning forward Bruce kissed her neck before whispering in Mihrimah's ear for her to wrap her legs around him and hold on to his shoulders. With a wicked smile, Mihrimah complied.

With a firm grip on her ass, Bruce lifted her off the desk. A small shout of lust freed itself from the Mihrimah's throat, her nails sinking into her shoulder blades. Earning a hiss of pain from him but was worth it. Her pussy was like a vice grip as gravity helped him go deeper inside her. When Mihrimah began swaying her hips, as she whispered "fuck me already". Bruce was more than happy to oblige. In her first orgasm Mihrimah nearly choked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bruce wanted to see what else he could make her do. Instead of slowing down his thrust to allow her time to recover. Bruce slid his hands up her legs to her knees before forcing them to spread eagle. Mihrimah leaned back to allow Bruce the chance to see her breast bounce wildly. Mihrimah moaned "I love what you do to me, Bruce" His name on her lips was what shattered the last of his will to restrain himself. With each thrust, Mihrimah chanted his name adding fuel to the fire. Bruce felt her pussy getting tighter letting him know her second orgasm creeping. 

His legs began to wobble. Laying her back down on the desk, Bruce rested her legs on his shoulders. Putting his weight forward, Bruce latched on to her hardened nipple. Not wanting to leave the other nipple neglected. He began to toy with it. Rolling the bud between his fingers before pinching roughly. Causing her to grasp from the slight pain of something roll it once again. "Don't stop, Bruce, I want it" Mihrimah whispered harshly her voice rough. Letting go of her nipple with a pop, Bruce gave her his devilish smirk. Standing up gripping her hips Bruce began fucking her at a slow steady pace.

"Faster!" Mihrimah whined, rocking her hips in encouragement. "No" Bruce responded he was too close to his orgasm to go any faster. Removing one of his hands, Bruce reached between them to do the same to her clit as he did her nipple. It didn’t take long until Mihrimah was howling his name as she had her third orgasm. Squirting all over Bruce’s dick. No longer able to hold back his cum anymore. Bruce pulled, furiously began pumping his dick. Until he finally got his spine-tingling orgasm. Coating Mihrimah’s belly in his cum, as she still spasmed from her climax. His vision became spotted as he panted trying to stay on his feet.

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

Rapidly blinking in the light, Bruce's vision was immediately filled with Mihrimah’s face. A wild satisfied smile stilled held its place. Reaching upward Bruce pulled her down for a passionate kiss and she returned it. This time it felt different, her lips were softer, warmer. Her mouth tasted like cantaloupe and melon. Pulling away Bruce's eyes traveled over her face, for some reason it looked the same but different. Then it hit him, they weren’t in his office.

Slowly sitting up Bruce immediately recognized the sun garden. The memory crystal bix was still in the place he left it. His pants felt sticky and wet. Then it dawned on him. He was asleep the whole time. Right next to Mihrimah the entire time. Bruce felt the heat rise his neck, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Feeling Mihrimah's fingers slowly clasp his shoulder, Bruce couldn’t bring himself to push past his embarrassment to look at her. He was more than aware when she pressed her breast into his bisect. “Sleep well?” Mihrimah whispered in his ear.

A tremble broke out all over his body. Practically diving away from her for the first time Bruce Wayne ran away from a woman. As he scurried away, Bruce could hear Mihrimah calling out to him. Quickly followed by a flurry of giggles. Bruce did not doubt in his mind he was never going to live this down. As he made his way to his room, Bruce was happy he memorized the way. Or else he would have gotten lost which would have added an insult to injury. Safely behind his door, Bruce wondered how he was going to face Mihrimah ever again.

How do you avoid someone you live with? Better yet how do you avoid someone who brought you to a tropical island via a magic portal and you need said person to back home? “Fuck I forgot the crystals,” Bruce muttered to himself. Stripping off his clothes and making his way to the bathtub. Bruce decided to hid in the warm water for a while. “I need to clean my underwear” groaning Bruce hid his face in his hands. Allowing himself to sink further into the water. Thinking nothing could make this any worse. At that moment Bruce knew he just jinxes himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake-out!!!! This is hella awkward! For Bruce anyway.
> 
> When New Year comes around everyone scream Jumanji and lets us hope next year is better!
> 
> See you all next time! Stay safe!


	17. Chapter 17: No one was ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihrimah finds out more about the curse on Gotham city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this!! You guys are the best!!

“You have the worst possible timing” Mirhimah complained to Shuri as they both made their way to the onyx room. “Stop whining! You can go on your little hunt after we are done” Shuri said, waving off her cousin’s irritation, as she led them to the room they were meeting. Mihrimah gave in to her own childish behavior and began pouting. Mihrimah had it all planned out too! She would wait until Bruce was in his room and had a few seconds to calm down before she knocked on his door. Then ask if he wanted his fantasy to become a reality.

Just as she was about to male it to his room, Shuri appeared saying everything and everyone was ready to begin. “Who were you hunting this time?” As much as the term hunting should have annoyed her, Mihrimah openly loved the term. “Bruce” for some reason her response made Shuri burst into laughter. Which did annoy her. “What is so funny?” Mirhihmah grumbled, giving her cousin the side-eye. “He does not seem to be your type, is all’’, Shuri explained with a shrug as if it was common knowledge, which only annoyed her further. “Yes, I have a type. A man with a working dick. Preferably ones that don't look like they are about to enter the underworld or…. Just escaped.” 

While Shuri thought her comment was hilarious, Mihrimah was being completely honest. She wasn't at all picky. Kind of hard to be given the situation that was her life. “Other than the fact you like men like Antiono Deigo, Slade Wilson, Prince Orn, and for some fucking reason Prince Nanaue. Don't think I don't know about Hernan Gerra. Bruce seems kind of...tamed in comparison.” The more Mihrimah listened to her cousin the more she realized Shuri was correct. _Again_. “Leave me be. Besides, it's not like I’m looking for anything domestic. I’m just looking for a good fuck. Or a few.”

Before Shuri could respond they spotted their Babu waiting for them. The playful mood disappeared instantly, replaced with a somber tone. Knowing there was no more time to dally, both women quickly followed the elderly man. Though it only took a few minutes to reach the onyx room. It felt like hours had passed. At the center of the room was a table that held the mummified remains she had brought back from Gotham. Mihrimah stood almost shoulder to shoulder with only her royal family. There wasn’t even a scribe or a recording crystal. “She was Iquadi Al Barsuum, my sister, your great aunt” Babu announced. While everyone was in shock, it wasn't from the information that was revealed. That much was obvious from the brooch that was sewed into the linen she was wrapped in.

The shocking part was that they finally found the woman who ran away suddenly. While they were happy to have her back home it was bitter-sweet. But that didn’t explain why Iquadi needed to be treated like a secret. “That was the good news,” Babu continued “She has the marks of a blood curse.” For once Mihrimah wasn't the only one that let out a colorful array of curses. “Whatever the curse was, it was powerful. Her entire body is covered in the markings.” Shuri told everyone but her eyes were on Mihrimah. Giving her cousin hints though Mihrimah didn't need one. She knew how to piece together the silent parts.

Whatever the curse was may still be active in Gotham City. Because curses don't end they are broken. “Now for the bad news.” Babu took over the conversation again, giving his family no time to recover from the shock they just had. But that was nothing new he liked to get to the point as fast as possible. “She was in the cult of Trigon. His tattoo is on her arm.” In perfect unison, everyone turned and snarled at the corpse. “We are stripping her from the family record and our people’s history. At twilight, she will be burned.” Mustafa announced to them all sounding very much like the king he was. A symphony of ‘yes my Pharoah’ filled the air as everyone agreed that would be the best thing to do. Everyone has done some scandalous things when they live long lives but everyone knew there was a line you could never cross. Apparently, Iquadi didn’t know that or just didn’t care. 

“How did she die? Could you tell?” Mihrimah asked murder was the only way to kill a member of house Al Barsuum. Their unlimited blood prevented a _natural death._ Of course, there was a far more romantic way to die but it was still considered suicide. “Strangulation by the looks of it. But we can’t be too sure she has been dead for a long time.” Shuri answered the question. Mihrimah figured it was murder given what the corpse was surrounded by when they found her. But there was something that held her concern. “Did you find evidence of an unborn child?’’ Her second question made the others nearly jump. "Um...I didn't find any evidence of a baby. Nor was there a marking of a child soul being involved in her curse." Shuri told her, letting everyone felt a wave of relief when they were giving the news. They all knew if the child was involved the curse would be nearly unbreakable.

Since there was nothing else, Mihrimah left feeling stressed. Apart from her wanted to go to her room and drink an entire pot of opium tea and nap. But the festival of lights was beginning today. Taking everyone to see it was more appealing. Since Bruce was closer Mihrimah went to him first. Plus it was easier to get three things at once than at three separate times. Gently tapping on his door, Miharimah waited for him to invite her in. When Bruce saw her, he turned an adorable shade of pink. She wanted to tease him but she determined the teasing would not help her cause.

After watching the man clear his throat a few times Mihrimah couldn't help but let a cocky smirk form on her lips. There was something about making Bruce blush that rubbed her in all the right ways. "I'm glad you are here," Bruce said as he avoided her gaze. There was no way Mihrimah was going to let such a perfect opportunity to tease go by and not regret it. "Are you now" Mihrimah purred as she strutted forward. Bruce grew a darker shade, probably becoming aware of the error he just made. "I didn't- don't want this to become awkward and uncomfortable." Bruce tried to explain as he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Like playing the shy and retiring role after leaving me dripping wet? Because that was awkward and uncomfortable for me" Mihrimah stated stopping directly in front of Bruce. Running her painted nail gently along his muscled chest, staring him directly in his pretty blue eyes. The material of his shirt was thin since it was made for the summer heat, it also helped Bruce brought all his attire to be skin tight. Bruce didn't push her hand away rather he wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer, Mihrimah in return wrapped her own arm around his neck. "I found out the identity of the woman from the graveyard," Mihrimah whispered before popping into a nearby window bench.

She could hear Bruce grumble about her being a bit too playful. "I'm also a petty person. Suffer." Mihrimah agreed as she rapidly patting the empty spot beside her. Once he was seated, Mihrimah briefed him on everything. "Could the curse be broken?" Bruce asked the million-dollar question, sadly it wasted an easy yes or no question. "First I need to find out more about her, then I need to examine her burial area. Someone knew she was from Barsuum and gave her our burial. When she should not have had one. After that, I need to look for the spelled area. Which could be anywhere. Then I have to decide to see what the curse is actually about. Then I will know if it can be ended or if I have to try to counter it." Mihrimah explained the process even though she knew she didn't have to. But Bruce was a detail-oriented guy. Mihrimah knew if she didn't just info dump him, he'd just linger around like a nat. 

Also, she didn't want to get his hopes up in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. "What can I do to help?" Bruce asked after a second of absorbing the information. Even though Mihrimah wanted to tell him to not get involved. She realized she did need his help for a part of this. "I don't know how to find out the information surrounding the graveyard. Can you see what you can find?" The graveyard was old, the tombstone was cracked and the words were faded. Weeds and vines, trash, graffiti were everywhere the eye could see. Bruce agreed with a silent nod "It should not be that difficult, that site is as old as Gotham City itself. It's the first graveyard the settlers created. It was put out of use only a few decades later.''

Well, that would help narrow the information search. Talking about the graveyard reminded Mihrimah that she had to search Gotham in case there were other pests lurking about. "Get changed and put on something festive" Mihrimah randomly blurred out. "What?" was all Bruce could respond with, getting up from her seat Mihrimah started for the door. "It the festival of lights! I want to take you, Alfred, and the children so we can have some fun!" When she was about to close the door behind her, Mihrimah turned back and one last time. 

"I didn't bring you all here just for information and to help Barbra you know." Mihirmah pointed out with a smile on her face. ''Oh bring your sunscreen and wear your comfortable shoes. We will be out for a while." Closing the door, Mihrimah went to the water garden to see if the children were still playing there. While Damian was drawing something, Jason was talking to someone on his alien commutation device thing. Probably Koriamd'r or Ray but the only one who knew the truth was Jason. Stephanie was sunbathing next to a napping Timothy. Richard and Barbra were floating in the water staring at the clouds. "Who wants to go to the festival of lights?" Mihrimah called out to everyone, accidentally scaring Timothy awake. Damian and Jason were the first to scream out "I Do" resembling the children they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my unintended break. I wanted to post this chapter weeks ago but life was like bitch you funny. I'm getting hit with writer's block left and right. It's nearly been a year since Miss Rona decided she wanted to make a debut. Now her cousin wants a piece of the spotlight. This year is already terrible.


End file.
